Violetta, la real
by NicoNicoG
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si la vida de dos personajes se cruzara? Violetta, el tierno angel del instituto, guarda un secreto que es descubierto por Castiel, el tipo duro que ignora su existencia. Dos sombras que nunca han sido vistas juntas de repente cruzan sus destinos. ¿Que aventuras traerán este duo tan peculiar? -Comedia Romántica.-
1. ¡Violetta no es Violeta!

El despertador chillaba en medio de las penumbras de mis sueños. La sangre que escurría por mis brazos, la misma que desbordaba de mis labios, y mis manos estrangulando a una mujer; todo era tan real que, cuando desperté, la imagen tan visible de aquél sueño permanecía a tal grado que no pude distinguir la fantasía de la realidad. Sacudí mi cabeza entrando en razón y apagué, malhumorada, la alarma que gritaba en mis oídos.

Adormilada, prendí las luces de la habitación y, casi arrastrándome, llegué a la cocina para cocinar mi desayuno. Raramente me preparaba para el día apenas despertarme. La comida iba primero, y ese era mi lema de la vida.

Al terminar mi desayuno, ahora con más humor (aunque nunca el suficiente), me dirigí al baño. Cepillé mi (nido que tenía como) cabello con mucha paciencia, y armé las lindas trenzas a las que acostumbraba llevar siempre.

-Oh, ¿quién es adorable? Violetta es adorable.—Me dije a mí misma en el espejo. Me sentí orgullosa de mi rostro ya arreglado (y algo avergonzada por las palabras que me dije por impulso), y caminé con vagancia hacia mi habitación. Saqué el impecable vestido gris que normalmente llevaba cual uniforme escolar, y las botas y guantes que tanto amaba.

Ya vestida, me examiné en el espejo de cuerpo completo del living, y asentí sonriendo egocéntricamente, diría yo. Pero no me avergüenzo de esto. ¿Por qué mentirse sobre la apariencia de uno mismo? ¡Soy hermosa! ¡Tengo buen cuerpo! ¡Y ni hablar del carácter y personalidad! Hay que festejar las cualidades, con humildad. ¡Pff! ¡Qué humildad! Sucrette se puede ir a la mierda con su humildad y heroísmo.

Creo que me he ido del tema.

Bien. Como muchos sabrán, mi nombre es Violeta Müller. Aunque muchos se equivocan en este aspecto: es VIOLETTA no VIOLETA, maldita sea. No soy un puto color, ¡que mi nombre lleva dos tés, mierda! En fin. Soy una adolescente de dieciséis años, amo el arte, por supuesto, y vivo sola, temporalmente. Voy al colegio con nombre de una tienda de dulces que en realidad es un puto cabaret: SweetAmoris. No sé a quién demonios se le ha ocurrido ese nombre para un colegio; de donde yo vengo, ese tipo de nombres serían denunciados por derecho infantil. Y otra vez me he ido del tema. Voy a un colegio en el que cada día pasan sucesos, y pocas veces hay estudio verdadero. Y no sé cómo puede haber alumnos que se lleven materias a coloquio cuando son más fáciles que la mierda, las santísimas pruebas. Sigo asistiendo a ese colegio por holgazana.

Muchos pasan mi vida desapercibida. Creen que por dejarme intimidar por el trío de gatos y no hablar de más, tengo una vida feliz. ¡Qué felicidad! Y no estoy siendo sarcástica. Realmente soy feliz. ¿Y quién no? Llevo una vida a pleno. Puedo infiltrarme en donde se me canten las ganas por mi anatomía y puedo escuchar los secretos de todo aquél que no se percate de mi presencia. ¡Yo soy la verdadera reina abeja aquí! No hay nada que no sepa. Y eso desde ya, merece un premio.

Llegué a la entrada del instituto. Suspiré con pesadez y pude observar cómo el delegado Nathaniel sonreía alegremente a todo el que entrara. Haha, no sonreiría de ese modo si le dijera a todos los fetiches que lleva en esa cabeza hueca. ¿no? Y luego pasaba Lysandro, mirando despreocupado su amada libreta. ¡Qué cosa sería si se empezara el rumor de que anda mirándole el trasero a cada mujer que le pasa por delante! ¿Y Kentin? ¿Que estuvo haciendo alguna que otra cosilla con la Barbie princesilla luego de que Sucrette haya tenido una cita con Lys? Tsktsktsk. Eso y mucho más hay guardado en mi cofre de secretitos sucios.

Sonreí ligeramente y entré a un paso lento, hacia mi aula. Dejé mi bolso, observando de reojo a mis compañeros de clase, y me di paso hacia el jardín. ¡Oh! No sin antes causar algún alboroto.

Cuando pasaba por el patio, visualicé al matón del colegio. Castiel, hohoho. ¡Cuántas cosas tiene guardadas este niño! O eso pienso. De este tengo pocos recursos. Solo uno que otro, pero nada más. Nunca me interesó la vida de este tipo. Me da asco la forma en la crea una capa de superioridad, cuando, si pudiera mostrarle mi verdadera forma de ser, lo haría gemir sin dudar en el suelo, llorando y rogando por su vida. ¡Ha! Ante estos pensamientos, una sonrisa algo perturbadora se escapó de mis labios. Sacudí mi cabeza ligeramente y volví en mí misma.

Entonces, pasé por su lado y lo peché, haciendo creer a todos que él lo hizo apropósito. Solté un gritito de dolor fingido, y me gané su atención. Sin un ápice de preocupación, me miró por debajo del hombro.

-Fíjate por dónde vas, chillona.—Dijo.

-Yo…lo siento, no quise…-Unas lágrimas se asomaron por mis ojos, pero…

**Pero entonces**, una voz del otro lado del patio gritó con valentía:

-¡Castiel! ¡Qué le haces a la pobre Violeta!-Exclamó Sucrette—Mejor métete con alguien de tu tamaño.

Tomó mi mano sin permiso y me levantó. ¡Ah! La heroína del SweetAmoris se tenía que presentar. No es que la odie, pero esa aura tan "Mary Sue" me irrita. Y encima de todo, cada día venía con un matiz de cabello y ojos distinto. ¿Cómo demonios hace eso?

Miré de reojo, ya de pie, a un embobado Castiel. Miraba con asombro a la temerosa joven, que le sonreía, como si el tema por el que vino hubiera desaparecido.

Caminé al escuchar un "¿Y esa serías tú?" proveniente del idiota. Ya empezarían con sus conversaciones y de eso nada.

_Aburridos. Siempre lo mismo. Nunca me dejan diversión. _Pensé, acostándome sobre el mantel que posicioné en el césped el miércoles pasado. Saqué mi libreta de bosquejos, y de repente mi mano dibujó con toda calma a una parejita siendo torturada por mí misma. ¡Cuchillos, metralletas, hachas, fuego! La pareja era asesinada de varias formas. Por supuesto, la pareja en cuestión eran Castielito y Sucrettita.

-¡Ese Castiel! ¿Cuál es su trauma con los pechos? ¡Puedes ir a sobarle las tetas a la directora, a ver qué se siente! Y encima…¡¿Qué le sucede?! ¿Cuál es el problema con decir lo que quieres decir? ¡Todos en el puto colegio sabemos que te quieres follar a Sucrette, no hace falta que lo escondas más, pedazo de bazofia humana! Troglodita de mierda, más asco no me puedes dar.—Saqué la lengua demostrando todo mi asco, cuando mi rostro palideció.

Una sombra se aproximó hacia la mía, y luego, solo carcajadas.

-¿Terminaste?—Pregunté, indiferente.

-Haha…ha.—Se enderezó, ahora sonriendo con superioridad, como siempre.-¿Y? ¿Qué harás para que mantenga el secretito este de tu carácter de mierda? Porque juraría que esto vale oro…-

Ahora fue mi turno de sonreír.

-No me preocupa. Fíjate que no soy ninguna puta barata, así que si eso es lo que quieres, puedes irte olvidando de la idea.—Miré entretenida cómo su mueca de diversión se deformaba.—Y…¿sabes? Sé muchos secretillos que valen muchísimo más que el carácter de mierda de esta pobre samaritana.

-¿Secretos? ¿Qué vas a saber tú?

-Hm, hm…-Pasé mi lápiz por mi rostro, demostrando un gesto pensativo.- ¿Sabes que está mal espiar a la persona que te gusta en las duchas del gimnasio? Tsk tsk tsk, está muy mal, señor Castiel. —Dije, evitando partirme de la risa.

-Oh. Buen punto.—Respondió.—Pero, conociendo a Sucrette, no creo que crea ese tipo de cosas. Ya sabes, ella es lo más ilusa que hayas visto en la vida.

-Vaya. Será ilusa pero ¡acabas de admitir que te gusta! En ningún momento dije que fuera ella.—Reí victoriosa por su expresión molesta.—Bien, bien. Has de saber que nunca ganarás en una discusión conmigo. Pero puedes pedirme lo que quieras si tanto quieres que te deba un favor.—_Después de todo, no me quedan más secretos sobre ti, maldita sea._ Pensé, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-Solo…-Murmuró.

-¿Ah? Habla fuerte.—Observé sus ojos detenidamente, que intentaban pedirme algo. _Interesante._-¿Quieres decir que te ayude a conquistar a la linda Sucrette? ¡Woau, nunca pensé que fueras tan atrevido!—Exclamé, haciéndolo enfadar. Su rostro estaba pintado con cierto rosado, por lo que intuí correctamente. Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

-Olvídalo. ¿Qué sabrías tú? Una pobre virgen que—

-Hey, hey. Seré virgen pero por lo menos yo me puedo confesar sinceramente, pedazo de neófito.—Suspiré.—Okay, okay. Te ayudaré a que sean felices para siempre. Solo deja de ridiculizarte de ese modo.—

Escuché unos gruñidos por parte de él.

-Más te vale que mañana hayas preparado algún plan o algo, u olvídate de ese secreto tuyo.—Esta vez sí se habría ido, si no fuera porque una triste Sucrette nos miró, como si hubiéramos provocado algún crimen imperdonable.

-Ustedes…¿por qué estaban juntos?—Preguntó.

Castiel me miró, amenazándome en silencio para que arreglara la situación. Reí para mis adentros y mi expresión cambió, a la tierna y cotidiana Violeta.

-¡Sucrette! La directora ha castigado a Castiel y lo ha mandado aquí, para que arregle algunas plantas en el invernadero. Ah, pero si quieres, también puedes venir ayudar, después de todo…estamos faltos de miembros.—Sonreí inocentemente. El color de ambos rostros volvió, dándome algo de gracia. De verdad que son tal para cual, estos idiotas.

-Ah, entonces, vendré cuando pueda. Gracias, Violeta. ¡Oh!—Su rostro se entristeció nuevamente.—Kentin me ha dicho que te llame…dice que quiere hablar contigo.

¡Me estás jodiendo! Esta tipa me está jodiendo. ¿Cómo puede ser que cada vez que una chica hablé con alguien de este puto instituto se entristezca como la mierda? Sé que hay bastantes que están buenos por aquí pero ¡estás peor que la puta de Laeti!

Suspiré con pesadez luego de pensar tanto en un segundo, y asentí con la cabeza. Sucrette se largó del jardín, dejándome a solas de nuevo con el otro idiota.

Nos miramos por unos segundos y desvió la mirada.

-No se te ocurra decirle a alguien de esto.—Dijo al fin.

-De nada por lo de recién, niño.—Me puse de pie, guardando todos mis materiales al escuchar la campana de ingreso.—Como si quisiera que alguien supiera que estás cerca de mí.

Finalmente entré a clases. Y, aunque casi me duermo, recordé apenas que el pokémon de Kentin me había citado. _Otro problema. ¿Qué mierda quiere éste?_

Salí pitando al baño cuando sonó la campana de receso. El viejo mal cogido de Historia no me dejó ir al baño en una hora, y no me aguantaba más. Suspiré con satisfacción cuando salí, y caminé con pereza hacia el gimnasio, en donde estaba el castaño.

Entré al amplio lugar, que se encontraba casi vacío. Inhalé el pulcro aire que recorría por el espacio, que me calmó un poco de la desenfrenada mañana que tuve. Kentin me llamó la atención moviendo el (musculoso y fuerte) brazo, y accidentalmente lo miré, por lo que tuve que ir hacia él.

Me miró fija y seriamente. Lo que me asustó, pues esa (sensual y) penetrante mirada, no la veías todos los días.

-¿Sucede algo?—Pregunté tímidamente.

-Violetta…-Se me acercó.—Sé tú secreto, así que no lo escondas de mí.

_Mierda._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este capítulo es una re-edición, por lo que si notan que el resto de los capítulos (hasta el diez u once) tienen una forma de escribir completamente distinta, es por eso (los escribí hace un año). Estos días estos volviendo a hacer los capítulos, por lo que si ustedes quieren esperar, por mí no hay problema. Gracias por leer <strong>  
><em>


	2. Imán de problemas

Nunca he pensado en vivir otra vida que no sea esta. Bien, lo he hecho; pero nunca pensé que sucedería tan rápido. Las palabras "Muérete" se repitieron en el fragmento de segundo, luego de las palabras de Kentin.

El sudor recorrió rápidamente mi rostro.

-¿A qué…te refieres?—Pregunté, nerviosa.

-Lo que dije. Ya no tienes por qué ocultarme…-Sacó algo detrás de su espalda.—…cosas como éstas. ¿Sabes? Hace un año yo también tenía uno, y lo llevaba para todos lados—Rió simpáticamente.

Mi maldito peluche de felpa rosado se había caído en algún momento de mi bolso. Bendito seas peluche de mierda.

Pensé en algún recuerdo vergonzoso y fácilmente pude sonrojarme.

-Muchas gracias.—Musité—No sé qué haría sin este amiguito, hehe.—Sonreí de una forma (a mi parecer) muy tierna, provocando que los ojos del joven enfrente de mí brillaran con gran intensidad._ ¡Oh, yo y mi ternura extrema! _Lamenté.

Me despedí suavemente de él, dejándolo así, con los ojos brillantes.

En el camino hacia mi salón, noté que Ámber y el dúo de gatos estaban acechando a la débil y linda Sucrette ¡Ay de ella!, que no tiene a nadie para salvarla. Decidí parar por una vez en mi vida a ayudarla. Mientras caminaba apresurada pero sigilosamente, me metí en el baño y levanté la capucha de mi sudadera, ocultando mis ojos y cabello completamente. Salí al pasillo y me escondí en el hueco de los casilleros, en un punto donde nadie me vería. Me tapé la nariz y grité, con un tono de voz agudo y muchas ganas:

-¡¿Eeeeeeeeh?! ¡¿Que Ámber se acostó con el novio de Lee?! ¡No te creo!—Mi voz llamó la atención de todos los alumnos, y las vistas enseguida se clavaron en ella, impactadas. Lee miró sorprendida a su "amiga". ¡Oh! Pero no pararía allí.-¡No te la creo! ¡¿Y además se operó la nariz?!

Y eso fue suficiente para que sus chillidos desenfrenados comenzaran a resonar, volviendo loca de alegría a Peggy y llenando de risas y cuchicheos a todo el colegio. Sucrette ante todo esto, miraba muy sorprendida y preocupada a la rubia parada al frente de ella. _¡Pedazo de ignorante! ¡Corre ante de que se la agarre contigo! _Pero ya me aburrí de la situación. Caminé a mi salón y comenzaron las clases, finalmente, luego del bochinche (y probablemente el chisme más famoso del lugar).

En medio de mis recién comenzados sueños, escuché una voz que me despertó al instante. Sin querer solté un suspiro al verlo. Se trataba ni nada más ni nada menos que del niño friki y su hermano el homo.

-¡Woah!—Exclamó-¡Lo siento profesor! Este niño de aquí me dijo que quería ir al baño y no pude detenerlo.—Bufó Alexy, a continuación de una queja de Armin, refutando la excusa de su gemelo.

Este Alexy. La persona de la que tan perdidamente me enamoré. Fue tan rápido, tan fugaz, que no recuerdo ni cómo comenzó. Creo que esta persona fue la primera…en enamorarme tan seriamente. ¡Bah, tonterías! La inútil de Violeta no hace más que hacerme pensar cursilerías. Como sea, al fin y al cabo esto del amor terminó luego de ser rechazada. _Cursilerías de Violeta, con su estúpida poca fuerza de voluntad._

La campana penetró en mis oídos cual katana, lo que provocó que mis sueños se desvanecieran nuevamente. _¿Ya tengo que irme? _Pensé, decepcionada. Tomé mi bolso y acomodé mi vestido. Al dar un paso para irme, paré en seco mirando inconscientemente por el rabillo del ojo a Alexy, que sonreía y hablaba de cosas al azar con Sucrette y su hermano, y, de vez en cuando bromeaba con Kentin sobre su trasero. Me extrañé cuando este chico "militar" se ha quedado mirándome como en trance. Algo espantada, caminé apresurada hacia la salida del colegio.

Suspiré del cansancio. _Gracias a dios que no me encontré con este tipo Castiel. No me quiero topar con nada más que me traiga proble—_

-¡Violeta!—Se escuchó a lo lejos. Apresuré mis pasos al oír mi nombre, pero la persona en cuestión fue más rápida. Se plantó en frente de mí, impidiéndome el paso.

-¿Tienes un momento?—Dijo Nathaniel, sonriéndome simpáticamente.

_No, zoofílico de mierda._

-Sí…-Murmuré en realidad; levantando la vista hacia sus ojos. Parece ser que hoy no podré regresar a casa temprano. ¡Qué difícil es ser popular!

El joven de cabellos soleados y ojos como girasoles (¡me he vuelto poeta! Algo más para mi lista de habilidades), me llevó hacia la sala de delegados. Todo el camino hacia allí hubo un silencio que atravesó él, cuando tomó asiento detrás de su común escritorio, lleno de pilas de papeles y carpetas de no sé qué.

-Si mal no me comentaron, tu promedio es uno de los más altos de tu clase ¿verdad?—Inquirió, tecleando en su laptop, a gran velocidad, quién sabe qué.

Asentí tímidamente, escondiendo el gran orgullo que llevo por mis notas.

-Pero…-prosiguió—fallas en una única materia…Ciudadanía y Participación II, si no me equivoco.

Bajé la cabeza y puse los ojos en blanco.

¡Bien! Puede ser la materia más fácil del mundo (por lo menos para la mayoría), pero ¡me jode! Solo hablan de política, discriminación y sandeces que me interesan un pingo. ¡UN! ¡PINGO! ¿Para qué mierda quiero saber yo sobre los tipos de discriminación? Es inútil. ¡Me paso toda la puta vida discriminando al que me pasa por el lado! Obviamente voy a fallar. Y ni hablar de la política. ¡Todo el que tenga tres dedos de frente sabe cómo votar! O el que tenga televisión, o padres, o algo. Definitivamente esta materia no es para mí. Pero si no la apruebo me joderá todas las vacaciones.

-Entonces, ¿me permitirías ir a tu casa mañana para darte una tutoría? La profesora me ha dicho que sería una lástima que no apruebes la materia cuando tienes mucha capacidad, y…- ¡Bla, bla, bla! Este tipo de hombres charlatanes del tipo intelectual me joden la vida. (Pareciera que todo me jode la vida, pero hay cosas que zafan).

-Está bien.—Formulé, cansada de que me retuviera. Me despidió, y yo solo asentí sonriendo. _¡Al fin casa, allá voy! _Caminé casi trotando hacia afuera, porque en ese momento me sentía como un imán de problemas.

Llegué a casa y enseguida caí dormida. Soy del tipo que casi nunca cena, pues es deprimente cenar sola con la televisión. Aunque de todos modos, no deseo que mis padres lleguen. Solo un poco que llegue mi hermano.

El otro día llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y mi apariencia era zarrapastrosa. Me duché lo más pronto posible y me di paso hacia el Sweet Amoris (insisto en que nunca me gustará el nombre).

Al entrar, sentí un escalofrío tremendo. Algo ocurría detrás de mí, y aunque no quisiera averiguarlo, el sentimiento de ser acechada era repugnante. Me di media vuelta y noté al instante que Kentin me miraba de soslayo cada dos segundos. Entonces, nuestras miradas se encontraron y me sonrió, y por mi mala suerte en esta semana, se acercó.

-Hola…-Articuló, con una sonrisa inocente de lo más feliz.

Le devolví el saludo con mala gana.

-Yo…estaba buscando a Sucrette y bueno, te vi a ti y…bueno, hehe.- ¡Oh no! Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?—Sabes...a la salida quiero hablar contigo sobre…algo.—Agregó, sonrojado. ¡Ugh…!

Verás, cuando niña, era MUY popular. Si hablaba con los niños más de cinco minutos, al otro día tenían la sonrisa tan estúpida que lleva este zopenco en el rostro ahora. Nunca supe cómo arreglarlo, pues aunque los rechazara, no se rendían; hasta que Kim, en mi último año de primaria, me dijo como solucionarlo: rechazándolos por otra persona. Así que ella se hacía pasar por mi "novio", y ellos se rendían (y ella los amenazaba para no decir nada sobre la "relación" que llevábamos, aunque yo no voy todavía por esa ruta). El único defecto de esto era que debía hacerlo con chicas, o con algún chico que se resistiría a… ¿hm?

Me alejé del idiota rápidamente y caminé a un paso rápido hacia el patio.

Pero no estaba.

¡Claro! Hablamos del mayor estúpido de la tierra. El niño con máscara del diablo, ¡JA! Por favor, no me hagas reír. ¿Entonces llega cuando se le cantan las pelotas?

Chisté molesta y me paré impaciente cerca de un gran árbol. Habré esperado por lo menos una hora y media, cuando finalmente apareció. Con un rostro indiferente y arrastrando los pies del evidente sueño. Me levanté furiosa y lo llevé de la camiseta, hacia el jardín. Por supuesto, ignorando sus incontables quejas.

-¡¿Qué mierda quieres?!—Gritó, zafándose de mi agarre. Reí y me senté cruzando las piernas, sobre la mesa de mármol del invernadero.

-Necesito un favor. Y si lo haces sin chistar, te deberé el favor más grande que pueda hacerte. Con tal de que el mojigato de Kentin no se me esté pegando.—Expresé indignada.

Noté que sonrió satisfecho. De verdad le dolía un poco a mi orgullo pedirle un favor a este idiota, pero Rosa no asiste por dos días, Sucrette…ni muerta, ya tiene demasiados triunfos; y ya le debó demasiadas a Kim. Alexy es un poco…no…no somos tan cercanos como para hacerlo ¡eso!, y el único que queda es este pedazo de mierda, que es inmune a mis adorables encantos.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres?—Inquirió, todavía sonriendo.

-Necesito que te hagas pasar por mi novio para que Kentin se rinda conmigo.

Me miró indiferente, tratando de descubrir en mis expresiones si estaba mintiendo o no. Al parecer me creyó, porque no dijo nada más. A excepción de una mueca de asco.

-Sí, yo también estoy sintiendo bastante asco, pero eres el único hombre que no ha caído en mis dulces encantos.—Sonreí, golpeando mi cabelló en forma engreída.

-¿Y? ¿Cuándo se supone que tengo que hacer eso?—Preguntó, ignorando mi comentario.

-Dijo que a la salida debía decirme algo, seguido de un espeluznante sonrojo.—Declaré, abrazándome a mí misma por los escalofríos del recuerdo.

Suspiró con notable cansancio y se largó del lugar. Me molesté porque se atrevió a dejarme hablando sola, pero a los cinco segundos ya estaba neutral, y volví a clase, entregándole a Farrés una nota de retraso, falsificada, de mis padres.

La última campana sonó, indicando el retiro de la mayoría de los alumnos. Entonces, llegó la hora de la mentira.

Me dirigí hacia la entrada y miré de reojo a Castiel, que asintió con la cabeza, en señal de haberme entendido. Kentin me llevó a la parte de atrás del colegio, y calculé que el idiota también fue hasta allí disimuladamente.

-Violeta, sé que nos conocemos hace poco… ¡pero! Yo…creo que si nos conocemos mejor, yo podría llegar a, no sé, gustarte. Por lo que ahora…quiero que salgas conmigo, como…uhm novios.—Declaró, siempre con el rostro ligeramente ruborizado. _Respeto tu valentía pero, ¡lástima!, esta chica tiene un grave problema que no entenderías._ Actué estar muy sorprendida, y hasta provoqué que mi rostro se sonrojara por completo. Después de varios años con esta actitud, ya sé cómo provocar este tipo de cosas. Es algo conveniente.

-L-Lo siento—musité—Me alegra saber tus sentimientos, pero…ya hay alguien que me gusta.

-¿E-Eh?, yo… ¿puedo saber quién es? Porque si es mentira, yo… ¡Yo no me rendiré contigo!—Exclamo escandalosamente. Rodee los ojos y me di vuelta, mirando a Castiel, que estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol. Notó mi mirada y soltó un gruñido que me irritó. Se acercó a nosotros y pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros.

-¿Qué le dices a mi novia?—Dijo, mirando "molesto" a Kentin. La expresión de terror y confusión del otro casi me hacen carcajear, pero me contuve de alguna forma, soltando un quejido que notaron ambos.

-¿U-Uste…des? Pero, creí que a ti te gustaba Su-

-No sé quién creas que me gusta, pero no andes soltando gilipolleces de cosas que no te incumben, pedazo de niña. Ésta…-me señaló con su mano libre—es MÍ novia. Pero si le llegas a decir a alguien algo sobre esto…-ahora me soltó y se acercó a él, de forma amenazante.-…si tan solo escucho una sola palabra de nuestra relación en la boca de otros, quedarás paralítico de algún lado, por cada palabra que escuche.—Se alejó, y Kentin solo me pidió disculpas y se largó. Me dio algo de lástima, y golpee a Castiel por haberse sobrepasado, pero bueno, creo que no dirá ni una palabra con eso.

Caminamos apresurados hacia la entrada, antes de que Sucrette saliera del colegio (pues tenía clases extra por no aprobar varias materias). Murmuré a Castiel el primer consejo para ligársela, luego de que me haya exigido en todo el camino que le debía una grande y que más vale que los consejos funcionen.

-Sucrette el otro día me comentó que ama el pescado. Y dijo que se casaría con quien le dijera que su cabello huele a pescado.—Lo miré, sin una pizca de duda. Un tic apareció en su ojo, lo que me hizo reír algunos segundos.-¡De verdad! Acabas de hacerme un gran favor. ¿Crees que te mentiría ahora? Vamos, ya salió, díselo. La tendrás comiendo de tu mano.

Chistó, y a regañadientes caminó hacia ella.

-He-Hey, tabla.—Tartamudeó, ¡JA! Quién lo diría.—Tu…he estado pensado y creo que tu cabello…-Sucrette lo miró sonrojada, esperando el cumplido inesperado de su vida-…tiene olor a pescado.

Entonces, mis carcajadas reteniéndose por mis manos, tan fuertes que tuve que esconderme detrás de un arbusto. Y el rostro petrificado de Sucrette, y Castiel curioso por su reacción.

-Si eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme, adiós, Castiel.—Formuló decepcionada la joven de ojos bicolor.

Castiel se dio vuelta y caminó hacia mí a toda velocidad. Un puño se acercó a mí, pero mis reflejos pudieron esquivarlos.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! No creí que fueras tan idiota.—Mis reflejos esquivaron una patada, y proseguí.—Solo invítala a una cita, pedazo de zopenco.

-Ah, no. Lo harás tú. Ya demasiada vergüenza pasé por tu maldita culpa.—Dijo, esbozando una sonrisa "malvada".

-Ok, ok. Lo que tengo que hacer por ti. Enserio…- Alcancé el paso de caracol de Sucrette y me paré al frente de ella.

-¿Violeta?—Musitó, sorprendida.

-Hola.—Sonreí adorablemente y la miré a los ojos.—Recién escuché que Castiel, luego de insultarte, agarró su cabeza y se auto-insultó, diciendo que es un…idiota por no ser sincero cuando te habla…o algo así.- _¡Me matará si escucha esto!_ Pensé, sonriendo para mí misma por la idea.

-¿E-Enserio?—Inquirió, ruborizada hasta las orejas.

-Sí…Y sé que no debería meterme en esto, pero, ya que eres muy valiente y honesta, creo que deberías invitarlo a una cita. ¡De seguro no se negará!—La miré triunfante, por su rostro decidido.

Así, Sucrette le pidió a Castiel una cita. El otro bromeó como acostumbra con ello, pero terminó aceptando. ¡Y el día terminó! Caminé casi trotando nuevamente, hacia mi casa, pero sentí pasos a mis espaldas. Había olvidado que el día, desafortunadamente, todavía no termina.

Nathaniel se paró detrás de mí y tocó mi hombro.

-Violeta, las tutorías, ¿recuerdas?—Me sonrió radiantemente.

Asentí decepcionada. El día no…termina.

Ruego a todos los dioses, y si quieren, a los demonios, que nada extraño pase. ¡Por favor, imán de los desastres, despégate de mí!


	3. Guerras de agua y compras afeminadas

**Oh, gracias por sus comentarios de apoyo ;u; me alegra que les gusta esta historia rara 3 Espero que esperen más porque más habrá(?) Disfruten de el Castiel pasivo y la Violetta activa e_e**

Violetta finalmente llegó a descansar a su hogar, o eso es lo que creía, otro joven la acompañaba en esos momentos de irritación. Nathaniel tendría que pasar tiempo con Violeta, cuya chica tiene doble personalidad, constando de una amable y otra grosera. Solo podía mantener la primera personalidad dentro del colegio, o su reputación se mancharía y…

-A-Aquí es~- Abrió la puerta y lo notó. No podía dejar que el delegado viera tal desorden, oh, pero no era un simple desorden. Medias, ropa interior, trastos, comida chatarra y sustancias desconocidas se encontraban por todo el lugar. Sus padres estarían de viaje por dos meses, lo cual daba una abertura para poder ser la enloquecida y psicópata adolescente que era ella.

El rostro de Violetta palideció, pero ya era tarde, el rubio entró horrorizado hacia la sala.

-Violeta…esto es…- Señaló con el dedo índice, con la típica expresión "azul" del fetichista de gatos. _Una excusa rápida, ¡RÁPIDO! _Era hábil al planear cosas rápidas, pero no eran excusas muy inteligentes.

-Mis padres…ellos…-Fingió sollozar-Tenían miles de deudas y comenzaron a enloquecer, gritando y desordenando todo lo que encontraban…-Tapó su rostro con sus palmas y miró de reojo al rubio. El solo entró a la sala e inspeccionó todo cual detective investigando un asesinato.

-¿Y como explicas esto?-Tomó una de las bolsas de frituras. –Ellos comenzaron a comer todo lo que había guardado, y luego escaparon- Miró inocentemente la mirada desafiante de Nathaniel, como si fuera el policía malo de una película, Violetta rió para sus adentros.

Y así pasaron unos 20 minutos hasta que Nathaniel dejó de acosar con preguntas a la _pobre_ Violeta. –Lo siento, es que mi mente está llena de diálogos de novelas policíacas y no lo pude evitar…- Suspiró avergonzado. –N-No hay problema, comprendo que no me creas, después de todo…que mis padres hayan huido de una deuda pidiéndole dinero a la mafia japonesa para poder comprar más dulces con licor y que hayan huido a España es algo increíble…-Oh dios, no podría ni ver a sus padres a la cara.

Luego de otra media hora de una sorprendente limpieza por parte de Nathaniel, pudieron acomodarse para poder estudiar. El delegado sacó unos 10 libros y abrió el primero. "Discriminación" –Entonces, ¿Qué es la discriminación para ti? Y dime si alguna vez se la haz hecho a alguien.- Como no, Violetta malentendió la última pregunta y soltó una pequeña risa, aclaró su voz. –Hum, e-entonces…Discriminación es cuando un humano cree ser superior a un niño, adolescente o adulto, insultándolo tanto pasiva como activamente.- La misma chica se sorprendió de sus palabras, al parecer había escuchado _algo_ en clase. –Y…- comenzó a pensar, mientras contaba con los dedos, hasta no poder más. –He discriminado unas…C-Cincuenta y seis veces…-No estaba sorprendida, claro que ella era así, pero el rubio estaba boquiabierto por las sinceras palabras de la que creía inocente.

Pasó así media hora, de sinceridad y un delegado avergonzado, sorprendido y con bastante cansancio de tantas respuestas extrañas por parte de la peli-violeta.

Faltaba poco para terminar, Violetta suspiró feliz, finalmente tendría su descanso. Hasta que…un timbre resonó por todo el lugar. –¡Y-Ya voy!- Gritó, percatándose de la presencia del rubio. Oh no. Un pelirrojo inexpresivo se encontraba en la puerta.

-Que mierda haces aquí.-Susurró furiosa Violetta. –Oh, que ánimos.- Sonrió Castiel, abriéndose paso hacia la sala. -¡NO! Castiel, ¿¡para que viniste!?- Bloqueó la entrada con su cuerpo, abriendo los brazos. –Todo a su tiempo, ¿y porqué hablas tan despacio?- Logró sacarla de la entrada y relajado, entró hacia la sala. Los dos chicos con los ojos como platos, bastantes sorprendidos y en pose de defensa. –Oh, eso era.-Sonrió nervioso Castiel. Violetta corrió a toda velocidad para poder _–_de alguna forma- explicarlela situación al delegado y que no malentendiera todo. –C-Castiel, ¿Puedes ir a la cocina un minuto? Q-Quisiera explicarle la situación a el delegado Nathaniel para que no nos malentienda, ¿si?- Sonrió, con un tic en el ojo. Castiel quería reír desaforadamente pero no debía bajar la guardia, refunfuñando, asintió.

Y así lo hizo, aprovechando la gran mentira de sus padres, solo dijo que Castiel la visitaba de vez en cuando para que no estuviera sola, pero solo como amigos, y SOLO amigos, algo que había dejado muy en claro.

El delegado sonrió –No hay problema, pero me sorprende que _ese_-Resaltando un tono de desagrado en su voz-Sea capaz de ser tan amable…-

-Ahaha…Si, todos se sorprenderían, haha…-Rió nerviosa Violetta.

Caminó hacia la cocina, y observó como el pelirrojo se servía del refrigerador todo lo que pudiera comer. –¿Desde cuando me tienes tanta confianza?- Sonrió enojada.

-Desde que sé tu más vil secreto señorita desadaptada social sin padres.-Respondió Castiel llevándose el último trozo de pizza a la boca.

-Cállate. Y no armes revuelo, quiero descansar de-bajó la voz-ese fetichista de gatos, de una vez.- Dijo suspirando, mientras tiraba el cartón de la pizza, antes de que se formara ese basurero nuevamente.

-Como digas.-sonrió. Bien sabía que lo haría. Haría que el delegaducho se fuera llorando del lugar. Violetta volvió a la mesa a estudiar, mientras que Castiel la acompañó igual. _Con un vaso de agua._ El silencio conquistaba el lugar. Solo las voces de un aburrido delegado, una casi muerta Violetta y el silencioso reír de un divertido Castiel.

Violetta fue al lavabo, necesitaba descansar de tanto maldito estudio. Pero un golpe sordo se sintió. Oh, Castiel.

Corrió hacia la sala y Nathaniel estaba casi, por poco, golpeando a Castiel. Mientras que el pelirrojo tenia una sonrisa en el rostro –Fue un accidente.- Violetta los separó, con dificultad, y observó que Nathaniel estaba completamente mojado. Dirigió la mirada hacia Castiel, quien se divertía al parecer. –C-Castiel, podemos HABLAR?-Señaló la cocina, con una diferente y sombría sonrisa.

-En qué, estabas, PENSANDO. ¿Eh?-Seguía sonriendo-Solo quería divertirme- Hizo un puchero, era extraño que sea tan infantil, Violetta se sorprendió un poco sobre esta extraña parte de él. –Como castigo, tendrás que ayudarme a arreglar el jardín, ya que tanto te gusta el agua-Sonrió y fue hacia el comedor, con un Nathaniel semi-desnudo…con el torso descubierto. –Lo siento, tomé prestada una toalla-Dijo avergonzado, Violetta solo se alimentaba con la vista, sobre el marcado cuerpo de el delegado.

Finalmente, ¡OH!, Finalmente terminaron con los benditos estudios, Nathaniel le dio una aprobación para poder hacer el examen, y se marchó del lugar.

-¡GAAAAAH!-Gritó sonriendo, en un suspiro. –¡Fi-nal-men-te!-Hasta que recordó que todavía había un pelirrojo intruso en su casa.

–¿Castiel, como es que sabes la dirección de mi casa?- Preguntaba Violetta através de la puerta, cambiándose para limpiar. –Solo le pregunté a Sucrette.-Dijo relajado, mientras también se preparaba para limpiar. –¡IDIOTA!-Gritó saliendo repentinamente del cuarto golpeando a Castiel en el estomago. -¿¡Le preguntaste a la chica que te gusta en donde es la casa de su amiga!?-Gritó más furiosa.

-Le expliqué que solo venia para que me devuelvas unos apuntes-Dijo calmado, sobandose el estomago. –De verdad…-Suspiró Violetta mientras ataba su cabello. –La mente de una chica es complicada, si le dices eso, aunque sientas que estará bien y aunque ella te lo asegure, habrá una preocupación todavía más grande atrás de la preocupación que había primero- Castiel la miró con una mueca de confusión. –¿Y quién creería que alguien con promedio de 6 le prestaría los apuntes a alguien con 9.5?- Presumió mientras caminaba hacia fuera, seguido de Castiel.

-Toma la manguera y humedece la tierra, ¿al menos eso sabes hacer no?- Decía mientras miraba curiosa el cabello _atado_ de Castiel. El pelirrojo refunfuñaba mientras obedecía. Y así, Violetta seguía gritándole o recordándole sobre las chicas y toda la historia. Ya cansado, a Castiel se le ocurrió algo –Oye, Morada-Se dio vuelta enojada-Traga un poco de agua y enfríate- Tiró un gran chorro de agua hacia el rostro de Violetta, un rostro bastante furioso. –Con que con esas vamos.-Caminó rápidamente hacia la manguera del lado opuesto –Traga esto pelo de menstruación-Se acercó a él y pasó por debajo de su remera, la manguera con agua helada. Una pelea había comenzado, dos inmaduros y muchos vecinos enojados. -¡Están mojando mis paredes, dejen de molestar malditos niños!- Los dos corrieron a esconderse y explotaron de la risa.

Al anochecer, ya cambiados con ropa seca, que por cierto, Violetta tiene un hermano el cual esta de viaje por lo que tiene bastante ropa de hombre, se acostaron cansados en el suelo.

-¡AH!-Gritó levantándose Castiel-¡Había olvidado el porque vine aquí!-Se acercó a Violetta, la cuál por costumbre se alejó –Necesito que…que…me aconsejes sobre ropa-Dijo susurrando, mientras que Violetta soltó una gran carcajada. –Haha, ¡el que tenia la gran moda de chico malo me viene a pedir consejo a mi! a-Recalculó lo que el pelirrojo dijo. –¿Mañana?¿Mañana irán?-Dijo nerviosa. –Seh- contestó sin ganas Castiel. –"Seh-imitó su voz exageradamente-¿¡Crees que podremos conseguir una ropa para tus gustos a estas horas!?-Gritó enojada mientras se paraba repentinamente. –Cierto, entonces empecemos ahora.-Agarró del brazo, bruscamente, a Violetta hacia la puerta. –Espera maldita sea, me cambiaré- Dio un portazo y en unos 8 minutos estaba lista, con un vestido lila con retoques grises, acompañada de sus zapatillas moradas y unos lentes. Castiel se sorprendió. –Pff ¿Usas lentes?- rió. –Solo de contacto pero _alguien_ los mojó.

Estuvieron unas 3 horas, hasta que se hizo media noche. Muy colorido, muy descolorido, muy cursi, muy común, muy feo, muy lindo. Hasta que vieron un conjunto, a las 00:01.

-Recuérdame nunca comprar contigo. En la vida. Eres demasiado afeminado.-Se quejó la peli-violeta con unas 5 bolsas en cada brazo, llena de ropa para ella. –Cállate, y más te vale que valga la pena todo el dinero que gasté.- También se quejaba, cansado con uno que otro bostezo. -Que niña, ¿ya tienes sueño?-Sonrió. Llegaron a la estación y Castiel solo se despidió con la mano, pues estaba muerto de sed, cansancio, y estornudaba cada 10 segundos.

Ahora si, Violetta cayó en su cama, y durmió profundamente. El fin de semana llegó y estaría libre de cualquier molestia. _O eso pensó._

Era de mañana, un sonido se escuchó en la casa. Violetta despertó de su sueño y contestó el celular. _Primera hora de la mañana y ya empezó…_Unos mensajes llegaban cada mañana en su celular. No importaba si cambiaba de número, volvería a sonar ese terrorífico tono, lleno de distintas amenazas desconocidas.

Preparó su desayuno matutino, haciendo lo que acostumbraba, pero había algo raro…Castiel había devorado todo lo de el refrigerador. _Bendito seas pelirrojo._ Se quejó mientras se cambiaba para ir a comprar.

En la tienda, algo vacía por cierto, se encontraba la heroína del instituto. Sucrette. Eran las 10:00 de la mañana y se suponía que la cita de ellos sería a las 9:30. Algo pasaba, ella estaba informal. –¿S-Sucrette?-Tocó el hombro de la peli-blanca. –¿Oh? ¡Violeta!-Dijo alegremente. –¿N-No se supone que hoy era la cita con C-Castiel?-Dijo tímidamente. –Oh, ¿no te dijo? El la canceló, dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer…-

_Ese maldito, ¿¡me obliga a acompañarlo a comprar ropa 4 horas y ahora viene con esto!?_

-Ya veo…-Se despidió de ella, no sin antes comprar los víveres. Y se dirigió a la casa de Castiel, no se escaparía así nomás.

-Aquí.-Entró a patadas, casi rompiendo la puerta, y corrió subiendo las escaleras hacia la única puerta blanca con un cartel, varios carteles de bandas de rock. –Castiel, maldito, más te vale que tengas una excusa para es-Estaba en cama. No, no dormido. Estaba totalmente rojo con una toalla en la cabeza y casi vivo.-¿Qué?-Dijo, entre tos y casi susurrando. –¿De…verdad?-


	4. Resfriados y Familias

Resfriado_. No puedo creer que en estos tiempos los jóvenes se sigan resfriando en verano por agua, cuando hay 30º de calor._

Colocó una silla al lado de la cama del pelirrojo, y comenzó a golpear su cabeza, con golpes suaves, por lo menos hasta que pudiera perder la conciencia. –Q-Qué caraj-desde hace un rato que intentaba hablar pero su irritable tos lo interrumpía y no hablaba.

–No puedo creer que te hayas enfermado, de verdad que eres niña.-Chistó mientras suspiraba cansada.

–¿De quién crees que es la culpa?-Dijo con dificultad, tosiendo

.-Oh, no sé, ¿de alguien que se le ocurrió jugar con agua?-Golpeó nuevamente la frente de Castiel.

Era una situación…digamos…¿deliciosa? para Violetta. El que se aprovecha de la situación castigándola mentalmente hasta el cansancio, no podía moverse o siquiera hablar. _Oh, el karma. _Sonrió satisfecha.

-Oye, ¿y tus padres?-Preguntó interesada, no quería pescar el resfriado, y menos de alguien como él. Castiel aclaró su voz y finalmente, pudo completar una oración.

-Esos viejos se la pasan viajando y viviendo la vida, les avergüenzo, por lo que no pensarían ni un segundo en cambiarme p-por –tosió- una semana de crucero-Suspiró y volvió a toser sin control.

-Huh, eso es triste…-Comenzó a recordar, ella pasaba por casi la misma situación. Sus padres apenas notaban que ella existía. Por algo tenia deudas o llamadas de amenaza, por algo creó esta doble personalidad. Por algo estaba sola.

-¿Y tu novio Lysandro?-Sonrió divertida, olvidando la charla de antes.

-E-Esta en una cita, y no quiero a-arruinarle la vida como siemp-pre.-Ignoró lo de "novio" y se tiró otra vez cerrando los ojos.

-No tienes remedio, en cualquier momento me convierto en tu madre-Suspiró y se levantó, humedeció la toalla que Castiel llevaba en la frente y fue hacia la cocina. Mientras que el pelirrojo de a poco se durmió.

Violetta puso la casa patas para arriba. Revolvió y rompió todo a su paso, buscando algo para darle de comer al enfermo –mental-. Sabía cocinar –algo-, pero al hacerlo, podía tardar varias horas y al terminar, la cocina seria el mismo infierno.

Orgullosa, sonrió y le hecho los últimos toques a la comida, bueno, a la única comida que sabia hacer. Llevó el omelette, junto con palomitas de maíz, tambaleándose junto con el vaso de jugo y las tostadas, mientras subía las escaleras.

-¡A DESPERTAR QUE NO ROMPÍ LA SARTÉN PARA QUE ESTÉS DURMIENDO!- Gritó junto con un portazo hecho por su pié, haciendo saltar de la cama a Castiel.

-¡¿Que carajo te sucede!?-Gritó enfadado. Violetta solo sonrió y dejó a un lado la comida. –Aquí tienes cariño, serán $50, o pagas limpiando mi casa-Bromeó mientras se lanzaba en la cama a su costado, y prendía la TV. –No entiendo porque tienes dos camas- El pelirrojo suspiró y se sentó en la cama. –Más te vale que no esté envenenado-Sonrió y le dio el primer mordisco. No dio ningún comentario, solo siguió comiendo, aunque podía verse desde lejos que le gustó

.-Lysandro de vez en cuando viene a dormir, así que compramos una cama para-Violetta escupió la comida y saltó con los ojos como plato, sonrojada. –C-Compramos? U-U-Una cama?-Sonrió, pero no una sonrisa normal, no, era una sonrisa…lasciva, o mejor dicho, pervertida. –Idiota, no se lo que estás pensando, pero lo estás malentendiendo, pervertida.-Violetta hizo un puchero y se lanzó nuevamente hacia la cama.

-No puedo creer que hayas perdido la oportunidad de tu vida, no haré nunca más eso ¿sabes?- Suspiró y rodó por la cama, tirando toda la comida por el suelo.

-Huh, ella no se oía tan decepcionada por el teléfono, supongo que fue una salida obligada-Violetta golpeó a Castiel –¡Si eres así de negativo nunca llegaras a nada en la vida, idiota!-Lo golpeó hasta que el pelirrojo la frenó, levantándose bruscamente, tanto que los dos cayeron fuertemente al suelo. Gritaron de dolor unos 5 minutos hasta que se calmaron.

–Castiel…-

-¿Hum?-

-He, te estoy haciendo pasivo-Sonrió y se levantó, ignorando las quejas de el pelirrojo.

-¿No me ayudaras a levantarme?-Gruñó mientras estiraba su mano hacia ella.

-Nah, mañana.-Se sentó en la cama y suspiró, mientras que Castiel, con dificultad, se levantó y se tiró en la cama. –Te recuperas rápido ¿eh? Entonces, ¡adiós!-Sonrió y se levantó, saliendo de la habitación, antes de que escuchara el pequeño "Gracias" de Castiel.

Salió alegremente de la casa de Castiel, hablando sola, como siempre-Ha~ Espero que no pase nada más en mi vida, prefiero que nada pase de ahora en adelant-Sin haberse percatado de que dos sombras la habían seguido, y que en este momento la llevaban en un gran auto blanco, sin que nadie sospeche, de que una joven soltaba gritos ahogados, pidiendo auxilio a un pelirrojo…

**No me maten, solo eso ;w; Todo lo interesante va a pasar en el 5 así que no me maten por hacerlo tan corto, prometo hacer por lo menos de 10 páginas más el que sigue ;u; Arf, casi hago spoiler, pos eso(?)Gracias por los reviews u3u Cada review es un párrafo más en el siguiente (?) –Y tampoco me maten por no hacer que los dos cayeran arriba del otro(?)**


	5. Secuestros y Deudas

Sola. Rodeada de repugnantes hombres.

La desesperación solo trajo cosas más repugnantes. Repugnante como gritar el nombre de el pelirrojo.

Se encontraba en un lugar, desbordante de silencio, hasta que voces y susurros opacaron el incomodo y terrorífico silencio. Algunos parecían llamar a alguien, nerviosos. Mientras que otros dos clavaban la mirada en ella para que no escapara, algo que no era muy difícil.

Buscaba con su vista, una salida. La cual estaba a solo unos metros, la buena era que no tenia trabas, la mala, había un fortachón cuidando. Violetta chistó molesta, por lo que asustados, los seis inútiles se dieron vuelta.

-Si te mueves un centímetro o hablas, ¿Ya sabes lo que pasará no?- Dijo uno de los hombres, Violetta solo soltó un "Hmpf" y sonrió. Podría ser mala con los planes rápidos, pero pensando, servía.

Tenía la suficiente fuerza como para golpearlos y escapar, las cuerdas no le apretaban y con la navaja escondida en sus botas podría cortarlas, pero no podía sola, eran cinco más el de la puerta, era fuerte pero seguía teniendo el cuerpo de una chica.

Con una mano, tomó su celular, sin que lo noten, y marcó el número de Castiel. Justamente cuando el "jefe" llegó. Todos sonreían macabramente, como si el hombre fuera a abusar de ella o peor, a matarla. _Si lo hacen, mejor es disfrutarlo y si me matan, que me tiren a un lago._ Pensó, contando las posibilidades y agregándole algo bueno a la situación en la que se encontraba.

El "jefe" sonrió mientras rozaba sus dedos contra la comisura de los labios de la ahora furiosa Violetta.

-Qué-Preguntó molesta y fría Violetta.

-Oh, no me muerdas, solo queremos que nos pagues-Sonrió y despeinó su cabello.

-¿Ha? ¿De qué hablas asqueroso pervertido?-

-Oh…así que tus adorables padres no te lo dijeron…eso es malo.-Fingió llanto y sonrió, tomando un mechón de el cabello de Violetta.

Ella solo se quedó en silencio y confundida. El apuesto peli-negro suspiró y se sentó cruzando sus brazos.

-Deja que te explique querida niña. Tus "adorables" padres, tienen una gran deuda para nosotros, y como no, como cobardes que son, por un descuido se escurrieron de nuestras manos, y como tu eres la única, digamos…"Viva" toda la carga se redujo a una persona-Dijo señalando con una sonrisa a la confundida chica.

-P-Pero, espera…Yo tengo un hermano, ¿qué hay de él?-Dijo nerviosa. Sinceramente, se aterró al escuchar que era la única "viva" en la familia. Lo de sus padres no le sorprendió, pero…¿su hermano?

-Oh, que triste, bueno, ya que estamos…tu hermano falleció. Un lindo accidente acabo con su vida- Dijo sonriente mientras todos los otros reían. Violetta había enloquecido. No le importaba que le pasara a ella, pero matar a su hermano…Estaba en el límite de su cordura.

Mientras tanto, Castiel salía de la ducha, feliz de la vida por haberse recuperado por completo. Si, era de recuperarse rápido. El celular sonó, lo que le hizo saltar del sillón de donde se encontraba tranquilo. Mientras se secaba el cabello, lo tomó.

-Número…¿Desconocido?-Por pura costumbre contestó, pero no colgó, la curiosidad lo mataba.

_-Oh, no me muerdas, solo queremos que nos pagues-_

¿Un mafioso?

_-¿Ha? ¿De qué hablas asqueroso pervertido?-_

-Morada y sus bromas, ¿Cómo consiguió mi número?- Susurró molesto, apunto de cortar.

_Tus "adorables" padres, tienen una gran deuda para nosotros, y como no, como cobardes que son, por un descuido se escurrieron de nuestras manos, y como tu eres la única, digamos…"Viva" toda la carga se redujo a una persona_

¿Deuda? Escuchó toda la conversación, y por el tono de voz de Violetta, no se veía bien.

¿Morada lo había llamado para ayudarla?

Violetta suspiró, cerró los ojos y se calmó. Luego analizaría la situación. Ahora que Castiel había oído la charla, necesitaba saber en que lugar estaba. Comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados.

-Por lo que veo estamos en una…fábrica. ¿Verdad?-Dijo seria al pelinegro.

-Oh, que rápido te recuperas! Eso me gusta. Como verás, si, estamos en un fábrica.-Sonrió.-Sin embargo, aunque grites, nadie te escuchará, pues este lugar esta en un monte, lejos de donde alguien pueda salvarte.-Violetta esbozó una gran sonrisa y tosió, dándole una señal a Castiel.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo nos pagaras?-Dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza. Ella miró de reojo a todos los repugnantes hombres que reían relamiéndose los labios. Casi vomita, pero se distrajo con el bullicio de los hombres acercándose. –Bueno, como no tienes el dinero, tu joven cuerpo nos puede pagar ¿no?-Sonrieron, menos uno. El cuál sigiloso, electrocutó a dos de los 5, no fue suficiente. Todos se distrajeron con el "traicionero" y tres se abalanzaron sobre él, los otros dos incluidos el jefe y el guardia, se quedaron mirando curiosos el acto. Violetta rápidamente sacó la navaja de uno de sus calzados y cortó las cuerdas corriendo hacia la salida, pero la atraparon a tiempo.

-¡¿Qué esperas para llegar, maldito pelirrojo!?-Gritó desesperada.

Castiel, luego de oír claramente la ubicación. Cambió de vestimenta y corrió a su moto.

_Monte...Fábrica...Monte..._

Recordó que no era muy bueno con las ubicaciones, un monte y una fábrica no eran sus lugares favoritos tampoco.

Tardó unos 5 minutos, preguntando con cada persona que se encontraba. Hasta que finalmente pudo ubicarse.

_No podré pagar la deuda de cuidarme con esto. _Pensó decepcionado mientras corría hacia el lugar. Había perros, del tamaño de Demonio para ser exactos, por lo que Castiel supo manejar la situación, los perros, de unos "Diablos" se transformaron en unos perros mimados. Cansado, Castiel siguió a los perros que de alguna forma habían logrado llevarlo al lugar. Suspiró y sonrió, tomó envión y...

Como una película de acción, abrió la puerta tirando al suelo al guardia.

-Ya no llores por mi.-Sonrió, a lo que no se dio cuenta de que dos de los matones lo agarraron dejándolo inmóvil. –Vaya héroe-Suspiró Violetta.

-Muy inteligente-Dijo el jefe sonriendo.

-Demasiado-Sonrió astuta Violetta, pues mientras todos se distrajeron con Castiel y el traidor, Violetta de alguna forma, inmovilizó al guardia, junto con 3 de los 5 matones.

No necesitaba ayuda en fuerza, necesitaba ayuda para distraerlos. No tenía en mente que atraparan tan rápido al pelirrojo, pero le daba lo mismo.

Su victoria no duró mucho, pues otros dos entraron y la sostuvieron, clavando sus lascivas miradas en ella, a lo que, por la repugnancia, Violetta los amenazó con la pequeña navaja. Ellos saltaron del susto soltándola, sonrió.

El jefe parecía estar bastante tenso. Violetta se distrajo por ello, lo que provocó que finalmente atraparan a los tres. El jefe se acercó a ellos, estaba molesto.

-Ha…tenemos bastantes asuntos que atender en América…-Caminaba de un lado hacia otro.

-Ve al grano, anciano.-Dijo Castiel mareándose por el rápido movimiento del hombre.

-Tch, tú.-Señaló a Violetta-Estamos ocupados, te diré que el valor de tu deuda es el valor de tu territorio.-Más calmado, tomó un mechón del cabello de Violetta.

-En dónde supones que viva.-Dijo seria, ladeando la cabeza para liberarse del hombre.

-Ese no es mi problema, será mejor que lo encuentres rápido, se hace de noche-Sonrió, marchándose con todos los hombres. Se detuvo y miró amenazante a el "traidor" –Y tú, tienes suerte de salvarte.-Cerraron la puerta, haciendo eco por todo el lugar.

Violetta se liberó de las frágiles cuerdas, seguido de los otros dos.

Se dio media vuelta y observó al desconocido hombre.

-Tú, ¿Por qué los traicionaste?-Preguntó Violetta vagamente mientras se estiraba.

-Desde hace tiempo que planeaba hacer eso, y mi límite fue esto.-Dijo serio el hombre.

Se despidieron, el hombre dijo que reportaría a esa mafia en la policía, ya que sabia todas sus ubicaciones en el mundo.

-¿Qué harás? Ahora que no tienes a donde ir-Dijo Castiel rompiendo el envoltorio de una paleta de helado comprada de por allí.

-Hmm…¿Supongo que en una caja?-Bromeó Violetta mientras le daba una mordida a su helado. –Eres demasiado lento, ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si me violaban?-Le dio un golpe haciendo que su paleta cayera. Castiel chisteó y agarró la de ella.

-Mmm…¿Hubiera grabado?-También bromeó-Oye..¿Estás bien? Digo…sobre lo de tu hermano.-Miró de reojo a Violetta. –Seh…en la vida cosas peores me han pasado, esto es solo algo más-Dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa mientras miraba hacia el estrellado cielo. _¿Cosas peores? ¿Que pasó en la vida de esta chica?_. Se preguntó curioso Castiel.

Suspiró-Todavía te debo el favor de el resfriado, más te vale que me des buenos consejos-Violetta se confundió.

-¿De qué hablas?-Llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Castiel, el sonrió y la miró.

-Bienvenida a casa, hermanita-Violetta quedó petrificada.

_Estos dos…son más compatibles de lo que parecen…_Pensó alguien en las lejanías.

**-revive-(?) Arf, todavía falta muuucho sobre los secretos de la vida de Violetta(?) Como la razón de su doble personalidad..Alexy...etc,etc c: Gracias por sus reviews! –Demasiadas cosas para mi body(?)-**


	6. Plan fallido

Ese día, Rosalya había tenido un mal sueño.

_"-Rosa, tengo que confesarte algo…-Dijo con cierta penumbra Violetta._

_-¿Hm? No me gusta cuando dices eso.-Rosalya dio un paso hacia atrás, para prepararse._

_-Yo…esto-co-Cast-"_

En ese momento, asustada, o por autoprotección, se levantó de un grito.

Pensándolo y pensándolo toda la mañana, podría encajar.

Rosalya era de tener visiones, como cuando fue novia de Leigh o cuando Lys decidió salir con Su-

-¡Rosa!-Gritó a lo lejos Violetta, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la peli blanca.

-Viole-¡Wah!-Gritó horrorizada Rosa al ver su aspecto. –T-Tu vestido…y las-las botas y-y-…¡Tu rostro! ¡Estás pálida y tienes ojeras!-Exclamó llamando la atención.

-Ah…-Suspiró, llevaba puesta una ropa…poco común. Una playera de Castiel junto con una falda, no muy de su estilo. Pues todo su armario había quedado en su casa…

_**/Flashback/**_

Con bastante dificultad, Violetta aceptó la oferta de vivir en la casa de un depredador.

La desconfianza la rodeaba. ¿Bañarse o dormir? Y la opción de dormir no era muy buena, que ella sepa, tendría que dormir en el cuarto de Castiel…_Ni loca._

Castiel no dijo nada, se le hacia divertido que piense que iba a hacerle algo.

Mientras que Violetta pasó la noche en vela, tomando café cada vez que podía. Terminó dándose una ducha a la madrugada y durmió solo una hora en el sillón.

Castiel, ya no daba más de la risa, por lo que le explicó que había una habitación extra aparte de la de sus padres. Violetta lo golpeó.

Sorprendentemente el pelirrojo sabía cocinar, muy bien. Pero igual no pudo comer nada, el sueño le ganó al hambre.

_**/**_

Rosa acompañó a Violetta a la enfermería, una hora después, estaba fresca como lechuga. Rosalya, al terminar las clases, fue a visitarla, pero ella ya no estaba allí.

Rápidamente se dirigió al invernadero del jardín, en donde alegremente comía su almuerzo.

-Violetta~Parece que ya estás bie-Petrificada, desvió la mirada a un pelirrojo sentado encima de una mesa, lo más cómodo.

-¿Qué?-Dijo malhumorado mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo. Rosalya negó con la cabeza y miró nerviosa a Violetta.

-Oh, cierto, debo decirte algo…-Miró a Castiel. La peliblanca rió todavía nerviosa.

-Estoy viviendo con el cabeza de menstruación.-Dijo desinteresada mientras llevaba a su boca un sándwich.

-Ah...-Rosalya miró molesta a Castiel, él le devolvió la mirada confundido. Rápidamente, tirando la comida al suelo, Rosa abrazó posesivamente a Violetta mientras ella seguía comiendo. –Ella es mía, si la quieres necesitarás mi aprobación.-Dijo mirando todavía molesta al pelirrojo, mientras él seguía comiendo.

Violetta limpió las migas de su boca, y suspiró.-Rosa, ¿no estás malentendiendo algo? –Dijo liberándose de los brazos de la peliblanca.

-Si no le explicas bien, ¿como no va a malentender?-Chistó el pelirrojo.

Violetta explicó toda la historia, mientras que Rosa se sintió idiota.

-L-Lo lamento Castiel…-La peli-blanca fue a clases, mientras que los otros dos se quedaron en el jardín. –Haha, hay personas así de idiotas.-Dijo Castiel mientras que se recostaba en el verde césped -No sabía que había más personas que sabían tu secreto…-

-Nah, no son muchas. Tú, Rosa y…el pitufo homosexual-Dijo suspirando.

-¿Pitufo?, oh, Alexy.-Sonrió.-Cierto, me sorprende que hayas podido enamorarte de alguien así conociéndote.-

Violetta le lanzo una mirada amenazante. –Primero, no me conoces, segundo, fue un amor rápido, idiota y seco.-Rápidamente miró hacia otro lado, pues odiaba su rostro en ese momento. –Huu~Alguien está avergonzada-Dijo Castiel con un tono juguetón. A cambio recibió un golpe.

-Último descanso-

-Oye, ahora que recuerdo. ¿No tenías que darme consejos?-Preguntó mientras mensajeaba con quien sabe quién por el celular.

-Oh, cierto. Entonces, solo tienes que darle celos.-Dijo desinteresada mientras se estiraba y bostezaba.

-¿Celos? ¿Enserio harías eso?-

-Hmm…A cambio tendrás que comprarme nueva ropa.-Ciertamente Violetta llegaba a ser egocéntrica. Mientras que Castiel olvidó que odiaba recibir ordenes.

El pelirrojo aceptó refunfuñando. Mañana sería el día del "segundo" consejo.

Salieron del colegio, disimuladamente claro. Nadie podía saber el "secreto", menos Sucrette. Rosalya y Lysandre se acercaron a los dos por detrás, haciéndolos saltar del susto.

-¿Qué caraj-, ¿Rosa?-Dijo Violetta esbozando una ligera sonrisa.-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¡Por supuesto! Dormiré hoy en **tu casa **para saber si estás bien en las manos de este depredador pervertido-Sonrió-Además, necesitas ropa y no tienes dinero, ¿no?-

Violetta se abalanzó sobre Rosa –Rosa~¡Es por eso que eres mi amiga!-Dijo sonrojada mientras frotaba su rostro contra los pechos de la peliblanca. Los otros dos se quedaron embobados viendo la escena, las dos se reincorporaron y los golpearon.

-Y porqué esta Lysandre aquí…?- _Oh dios, acabo de sacar a la luz mi personalidad en frente de este idiota. _Pensó asustada. _Aunque_ _supongo que ya lo olvidará…_

-No se preocupe señorita, Castiel me informó sobre su situación así que no hay porqué temer-Dijo con una brillante sonrisa y sobando su hombro.

-Se quedará a dormir también, así que no entren a mi habitación, par de pervertidas-Violetta sonrió, riendo perversamente.

Era de noche. Violetta y Rosalya se encontraban extendidas sobre el suelo, cansadas.

-No puedo creer que hayamos comprado tanta ropa-Dijo entre jadeos Rosa.

-No se como agradecerte esto Rosa…-Violetta se sentó sobre el sillón a lo que Rosa hizo lo mismo. –No tienes qué, eres mi amiga después de todo…sin importar como seas-Sonrió calidamente. Violetta tenía una mirada depre. _Sin importar como sea… _

Pasaron el resto de la noche durmiendo, pues el cansancio le ganó a Violetta.

Al otro día, Castiel era el único despierto, preparando el desayuno para todos. Una escena algo extraña…

Violetta despertó y se sentó en el sillón, observando como el pelirrojo hacía pacíficamente el desayuno. Castiel al darse vuelta, casi muere del susto por ver a la peli violeta sentada tan tranquila allí.

-Ah, lo siento, ¿dijiste algo?-Castiel se alejó por la impresión-¿Quién eres? ¿Porqué dijiste lo siento?-Bromeó. Esa mañana Violetta estaba bastante extraña, pues una persona la llamó…

Los cuatro adolescentes se alistaron y salieron.

Castiel y Violetta se adelantaron para poder armar el plan de celos.

-Entonces, al salir del instituto, cuando ella pase por delante del jardín, me arrinconas y bugh..-Violetta hizo una mueca de asco.

-Rápido, no importa que tanto asco te dé, termina de decirlo.-Dijo molesto Castiel.

-E-Esta bien…Me arrinconas…solo arrincóname, lo otro es mala idea. En fin, supongo que ella reaccionará y vendrá hacia nosotros, entonces-

-Espera, tú no te harás la victima esta vez, quiero que expliques sobre tu personalidad para que no haya malentendidos, esta vez no escaparás.-Interrumpió Castiel.

-Es…ta bien…-Dijo insegura.-Entonces, le explicas lo que pasó y pan comido, se van juntos a casa.-Suspiró.

Y así, las horas pasaron, llegando el término del día. Hora del plan.

-E-Entonces, hay que ir.-Dijo nervioso Castiel.

-Jaja, ¿Estás nervioso? Que poco profesionalismo-Dijo sonriendo Violetta.

Sucrette estaba en la puerta del curso, y algo no iba a salir como en el plan, pues ella fue más rápido de lo que esperaban, y se dirigía _hacia _el jardín.

-Wah, mierda, hay viene, rápido-Dijo Violetta tomando el brazo de el pelirrojo.

-¡E-Espera! Me harás-¡WAH!-Los dos cayeron arriba del otro bruscamente en el césped, no era como lo planearon. Sucrette se quedó sorprendida y boquiabierta, en la puerta del invernadero.

-¿C-Cas..tiel?-Dijo sonrojada.

-¡T-Te equivocas! ¿Verdad?-Miró rápidamente a Violetta.

Violetta entró en pánico. Pensamientos cruzaron por su mente.

_¡Bicho raro! ¡Nunca nadie te querrá!_

_¡No tenías porqué decirlo así! ¡Idiota!_

_¡Te odio! _

_¿Por qué tenías que ser así?_

…_Simplemente deberías morir…_

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS!-Gritó levantándose bruscamente-¡É-él se abalanzó s-sobre mi cuando estaba r-regando las platas! ¡Y-Yo no hice nada, él tiene la culpa! ¡Solo ódialo!-Gritó desesperada, como si algo dentro de ella se hubiera quebrado.

-Ah…c-claro…-Sucrette se largó del lugar. Un rostro arrepentido y lágrimas se vieron en su rostro.

Violetta reaccionó, cayendo sobre sus piernas.

Castiel quedó boquiabierto, miró a Violetta furioso.

-¿¡Eres estúpida!?-Gritó-¿¡De quién fue el maldito plan!?¿¡Quien dijo que no se haría la victima!? ¿¡Quien dijo que me ayudaría…!?...Tu...Tu...¡ Y tu maldito trastorno de personalidad!-Violetta lo miró, pero era una mirada…vacía. –Si quisiste mejorar algo, fallaste.-Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida –Y te aseguro que ya no eres bienvenida a mi casa.-Cerró la puerta, provocando eco por todo el lugar.

-Lo…siento…Cas…tiel-Susurró una chica, entre lágrimas.


	7. El pasado de una niña

- ¡Idiota! – Gritó Rosalya luego de escuchar el alboroto de los dos amigos.

Castiel caminaba a toda prisa furioso, arrasando con cualquiera que se cruce en su camino. Rosalya corrió hacia él y lo detuvo como pudo.

– Antes de huir cobardemente, escúchame. –

Dijo clavando una firme mirada en el pelirrojo. Este asintió refunfuñando.

Se encontraban sentados en el asiento de una plaza, el atardecer penetraba la ciudad, demostrando una melancólica tarde para los adolescentes.

- Ella hubiera aceptado cualquier cosa, pero…tuviste que mencionar su personalidad…- Suspiró mientras acariciaba su plateado cabello. – No tenías que enloquecer así ¿sabes?, ¿no pensaste por un minuto que ella puede tener una razón para ser como es? – Miró a Castiel, quién permanecía callado mirando fijamente el suelo.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente? La trágica historia de la niña ignorada. –Sonrió nostálgica. El pelirrojo levantó la mirada hacia Rosalya y asintió.

- Huh, bueno, entonces presta atención. –Suspiró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Fue hace unos…cinco años.-

{Flash back}

Violetta acostumbraba ser fría. Si…Todos sus compañeros se alejaban de ella, pues era diferente a todas las afeminadas y dulces niñas de 5to grado. Rosalya era solo una espectadora, pues se encontraba en 6to grado, pero debía admitir que la pequeña niña le daba curiosidad, aún si no se acercaba a ella.

Para poder llamar la atención de sus padres, necesitaba ser fuerte y violenta. Para poder ser "alguien" ante los ojos de esos dos mayores. Ciertamente, no eran sus padres, ella lo había descubierto ya hace tiempo. Ese tema de ser adoptada no era muy complicado, pues no le interesaba conocer a sus verdaderos padres. Hubo un tiempo en el que sus padres tenían tiempo de quererla, pero ese tiempo ya desapareció.

En ese tiempo, un concurso de arte se acercaba. Por muy emocionada que esté, por largas horas que intentara decírselo a sus padres, sabía que no lograría algo.

Necesitaba más.

Al llegar ese día, notó que muchos de los participantes dibujaban perfectamente, mejor que ella. No lo permitiría.

Se dirigió vivazmente hacia una de sus compañeras.

- Ese dibujo –Apareció provocando un susto en la niña.

- ¿V-Violetta? ¿S-Sucede algo? – Preguntó asustada la peli-negra.

- Es horrible, le fata color y volumen. No me gusta, no ganarás. -

La niña de cabellos oscuros huyó del lugar sollozando, Violetta sonrió. _Una menos._

Y así, rompió las ilusiones de cada niño. Triunfó nuevamente.

La niña salía del aula alegremente con su diploma, los niños la detuvieron.

_Los que "destruí"._

La arrinconaron y ataron sin dejarla moverse o hablar. ¿_De verdad son niños…?_

Pensó asustada.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cruel? ¡Simplemente deberías morir! - Gritó una niña entre lágrimas.

Y así, todos lo gritos comenzaron a desatarse. "Te odio", "Nunca nadie te querrá", "Bicho raro". Insultos hirientes salían de la boca de esos niños. Violetta apenas podía soportar las lágrimas. Sabía que todo el salón la odiaba, pero…Duele.

La dejaron sola, en el patio de ese colegio. Quitaron la cinta de su boca pero no podía soltar ni un suspiro. Lágrimas y lágrimas salían de sus grandes y grisáceos ojos.

_No llores idiota, llorar es de débiles. _Pensó intentando desatarse.

Algo se había roto en ella. Esa segura personalidad, se había quebrado.

No asistió a clase por una semana, pero a la otra semana, no era la rebelde de siempre…No lo era.

Un largo vestido gris, unas hermosas trenzas, y un perfecto cabello corto.

De repente comenzó a tener amigas, como si de un famoso se tratara.

Pero, su voz no salía. Esa voz que usaba para gritar de rabia o hablar desaforadamente con sus amigos, ya no existía. Esta vez, había una delicada y linda voz, que se escondía y solo salía a la luz para algunos pocos. Pero no era un cambio.

Violetta seguía allí. Pero…el miedo de ser odiada también.

{Fin de Flashback}

Rosalya suspiró, Castiel quedó boquiabierto.

- Todo tiene una razón Castiel. – La peli-blanca se despidió y se marchó. Dejando al pelirrojo perdido en sus pensamientos.

_Soy idiota._

Violetta no tenía lugar al donde ir. Rosa no quería interponerse ni invitarla a su hogar, pues quería que Castiel reflexionara.

La oji gris vagaba, caminando por el lugar, chocando a desconocidos.

Una gota, dos gotas. Comenzó a llover a cántaros. Y allí se encontraba. Sola como un perro vagabundo. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Supongo que todavía tengo miedo…- El aguacero camuflaba las lágrimas de aquellos brillantes ojos, adornados con un toque rojizo.

Rosalya se encontraba nerviosa. Cada una hora se escapaba a espiar al pelirrojo, pero ni un cambio. Tirado en el suelo como si nada. Rosa casi tira la puerta de una patada, pero guardó las fuerzas_. Una hora más, una hora más Rosa._

El pelirrojo repetía y rebobinaba el día. Aunque solo fue un día, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Pensaba que aquella chica violenta y maleducada vendría tirando la puerta con su fuerza sobrehumana, gritando que haga la cena, jugando con Demonio y vagueando mientras lo trata como un esclavo masoquista.

Pero no lo haría, ella misma estaba conciente de que había ido muy lejos.

- ¡GAAH! Esta idiota, son las diez y todavía no viene, pensé que era menos frágil –

Gritó enfadado mientras tomaba un paraguas y corría hacia el colegio.

La tienda de Leight, Los restaurantes, Heladerías, hasta tuvo que ubicar la casa de Kim y Melody. Nada. Rendido, juntó refuerzos. Lysandre reía por la notable desesperación del pelirrojo, Rosalya se negó, ya que "No era su problema" aunque se moría por ir a buscar.

- Ah, mierda, ¿¡En donde podría estar!? - Suspiró exaltado, sentándose en uno de los bancos de la plaza.

-Hmm…¿Quizás en la casa de sus padres? – Dijo Lysandre pensativo.

- Nah…ella no se lleva con sus padres. – Recordó la historia contada por Rosa. – Lys, si estás cansado, puedes irte, yo puedo solo –

El victoriano lo miró curioso, parecía que quería estar solo.

- Si eso quieres. – Sonrió y se despidió.

Castiel suspiró y nuevamente fue a buscarla. Alzó la vista al mirador de la ciudad. No era probable, pero, necesitaba descargarse.

Violetta iba de callejón en callejón. Ya no sabía en donde se encontraba, pero tampoco le importaba. Perdida entre sus pensamientos, chocó contra una mujer. Refinada y hermosa, llevaba un traje gris. Peli-violeta.

- ¡Oh, mis disculpas! ¿Tu sabes en donde se encuentra esta dirección? – Dijo sonriendo mostrándole un pequeño trozo de papel, mientras que Violetta no le quitaba la vista de encima. –Ah lo siento - Susurró, bajó la mirada al papel, era la dirección de su anterior casa, o…como sea.

-Si…¿Quiere que la lleve?- Preguntó perdida.

- ¿Eh? Está bien pero…¿Tus padres no se preocuparán? – Dijo preocupada.

- No se preocupe, no creo que lo hagan… - Sonrió mirando al suelo. – Creo reconocer por donde es el lugar, así que si no le molesta, la llevaré – Esbozó una gran sonrisa, a lo que la mujer se sorprendió.

- E-Esta bien…- Sonrió sonrojada.

Castiel se encontraba en el mirador de la ciudad. Se mostraban las luces de la ciudad, o pueblo. Ciudad o no, el lugar tenía grandes edificios.

El pelirrojo tomó aire, con el seño fruncido.

- ¡Morada! – Gritó haciendo eco por todo el lugar – Fue mi error, ya lo sé. Entiendo que hayas tenido miedo de ser odiada por ella, pero…¿¡Pero a quién carajo le importa!? Vives conmigo, comes mi comida, juegas con mi perro. Aunque seas odiada por todo el colegio, Rosa y…¡ROSA Y YO SEGUIREMOS SIENDO TUS AMIGOS! – Las parejas del lugar se exaltaron y comenzaron a susurrar por las palabras del avergonzado pelirrojo que ahora se marchaba a toda velocidad.

_Si escuchaste eso, te mataré. _Pensó tomando su camino para seguir buscando a la joven.

- ¡HIACHU! – Estornudó Violetta sintiendo un escalofrío.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó preocupada la dulce mujer.

- S-Si, solo fue un estornudo… - Dijo distraída al ver que ya llegaron al lugar – Aquí es…- Suspiró, al ver que su casa ya no se encontraba allí. Solo un terreno vacío.

-¿¡EEEEEEH!?- Gritó asustada gritando y corriendo torpemente hacia el terreno vacío.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Interrogó asustada acercándose a la mujer.

- ¡S-Se supone que aquí había una casa! – Nuevamente gritó tambaleándose hasta sentarse en el suelo.

- S-Si, pero, unos matones se quedaron con el lugar…-

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? M-Más importante, ¿¡Ellos están bien!? –

Violetta suspiró, esta mujer no sabía nada de lo que había pasado. Además, ¿Quién se supone que era?

- Bueno… Los supuestos dueños de la casa huyeron por la gran deuda que tenían, el hijo mayor f-falleció en un accidente…y la hija menor está…bien.- Sonrió de lado.

- E-Eso es…La hija menor…¿Violetta, en donde está? – Su rostro parecía asustado y parecía que quería llorar.

Castiel estaba casi rendido. Cansado, mojado y furioso. Pasaba por el anterior barrio de Violetta, y allí estaba. Cabellos violetas resaltaban en el lugar, pero…había también otra mujer, con su mismo color de cabello. Curioso, espió la conversación.

- B-Bueno, esta viendo a la hija menor… - La mujer abrió los ojos como platos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había lanzado sobre la chica, abrazándola hasta dejarla sin aire.

- ¡Violetta! ¡Violetta! ¿Eres Violetta no? Claro que lo eres, mi cabello y los ojos de tu padre, y…y…¡buah! – Comenzó a llorar mientras seguía abrazándola. Mientras que los dos adolescentes quedaron boqui-abiertos.

-¿M-Mamá…?-

**Ah pos se pone seria la cosa(?) Discúlpenme por el retraso, sabía como hacer el capitulo y tenía tiempo, pero la inspiración se me cortó :c Ahora se viene lo más serio y verdadero, asi que los títulos no van a ser como antes ò.o En el que viene les voy a mostrar el dibujo de Violetta con su cabesho largo y de pequeña *A* y el de su madura y hermosa madre c: Pos, eso, título del próximo: " ¡Extra!" Triangulo no amoroso" Bye :3**


	8. ¡Extra! Triangulo no amoroso

-¿Mamá…?- Violetta quedó petrificada, mientras que Castiel llevaba una expresión de sorpresa.

-Violetta~- Su madre seguía abrazándola irritantemente. La oji-gris se alejó bruscamente de ella.

-¡Espera! M-Mi mad- Clay dijo que mi verdadera madre me entregó a ellos y escapó con un hombre a América.- Dijo disgustada, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Eh? Eso es cruel…Bueno, en ese tiempo yo tenía 16 años y me negué rotundamente a abortar, así que mis padres, tus abuelos, me obligaron a entregarte a Clay, la amiga de la familia… pero pensar que esa perra roba hijos dijo eso…- Respondió con pucheros.

-¡Pero! ¡Ahora que finalmente tengo edad suficiente para cuidar a mi hija, ya está todo bien! Tenemos que conseguir una casa, ah, pero con un departamento está bie-

Violetta interrumpió molesta su animada charla.

-¿De verdad crees que después de sufrir toda mi vida sola, te aceptaré?-

-¿Eh?- Su madre la miró curiosa.

-Clay y Stephan, mis supuestos padres, me abandonaron con una deuda, me dejaron completamente sola toda mi vida y aún sabiendo que ya están libres de deudas, no volvieron. No tengo casa ni familia, todo por mi…Todo por mi maldito trastorno de personalidad.- Dijo con rabia, recordando las "correctas palabras" de el pelirrojo.

Castiel bajó la mirada, pues el dijo eso, sin saber por la situación que Violetta había pasado.

-Violetta, yo…te dije que mis padres me prohibieron cuidarte…- Dijo sorprendida y casi en el llanto por las palabras de su adorada hija.

-Aún así, pudiste haberme apoyado, aunque no supiera que seas mi madre, podrías haberme cuidado…si eso hubiera sucedido, yo no sería tan escoria como lo soy ahora.- Apretó sus puños, podría llorar, pero pasaría vergüenza.

-Violetta…Lo sé, fue mi error, pero estaba aterrada…Quería tenerte, pero necesitaba terminar mis estudios, si no lo hacía, mis padres me forzarían a abortarte…Lo siento por t-todo, t-te quiero con toda mi vida. S-Si pudiera, si p-pudiera haberte criado con mis propias manos, lo haría. Lo siento, L-Lo siento, hija, Violetta, hugh- Comenzó a sollozar y llorar, gritando como un niño.

Violetta soltó una risa, y se acercó a su madre.

-M-Mamá…Te perdono…- Dijo avergonzada. Su madre levantó la mirada y la tiró al suelo abrazándola. Luego de 15 minutos llorando, se reincorporó.

Las dos suspiraron y se sentaron en el césped.

-¡Entonces! Vendrás conmigo, ¿Verdad? No tienes casa, así que…- Sonrió tomando las manos de Violetta. Suspiró y levantó la mirada hacia el estrellado cielo.

-Bueno…primero necesito aclarar algo con un pelirrojo teñido color menstruación, acosador y pervertido.- Miró hacia el lugar en donde Castiel se encontraba y sonrió. –Que ahora se ganó el título de acechador…-

Castiel se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared, sin decir una palabra.

-Huhuhu, entonces, nos vemos luego…hija.- Sonrió su madre y se puso de pié.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero tienes en donde quedarte?- Dijo Violetta preocupada, aunque ni ella tenía un lugar a donde volver.

-¡Por supuesto! Me alojé en un hotel cercano, así que cuando hayas tomado una decisión, puedes venir.- Sonrió y se despidió, con dificultad, de su adorada hija.

Violetta suspiró cansada y llevó su mirada al pelirrojo, este tenía una mirada indiferente.

-Entonces, ¿No querías "aclarar" algo conmigo?- Seguía mirando hacia otro lado.

-…seh…- Castiel comenzó a caminar, seguido de la oji-gris.

La noche, o más bien, casi madrugada, conquistaba la ciudad. El estrellado y oscuro cielo acompañaba a dos adolescentes caminando tranquilamente, cerca de una pulcra rivera. El silencio recorría el lugar, un silencio incómodo.

-Entonces-Se detuvo el pelirrojo-¿De qué querías hablar?-

-…Lo siento.-Dijo Violetta, de espaldas y casi susurrando-Por haber dicho eso, por meterte en problemas, por dar malos consejos, por…tener este estúpido trastorno de personalidad.-

Castiel suspiró, y se acercó a ella, colocándose al frente. Llevó su mano hacia la cabeza de la oji-gris y nuevamente suspiró, esta vez, desvió su mirada hacia el río de la rivera.

-Idiota. ¿En dónde está la idiota y molesta que rompía mi puerta y tocaba las cosas de mi casa sin permiso? No te molestes en agradarle a todo el instituto. Rosalya todavía no te odia ¿no?- Dijo seriamente, todavía mirando hacia otro lado.

Violetta hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Hugh, ¿Desde cuando que no vomitas al tocarme?- Rió –Además…- Se alejó y se colocó nuevamente de espaldas. –Sé muy bien que Rosa es mi amiga. Pff, no hacía falta que lloraras por mi, ¡Idiota!- El viento sopló fuertemente, al mismo tiempo que Violetta se dio vuelta, dando un giro, y esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Castiel recibió un pinchazo.

-¿Hmm?- Llevó su mano hacia su pecho, algo había pasado. _¿Tengo hambre? _Pensó iluso.

-Entonces, ¿Irás con tu madre, no?- Dijo, ignorando lo de recién.

-Nah, Demonio me espera en casa, y no podrás vivir sin mi Omelette.- Sonrió, algo aliviada de que el pelirrojo la haya perdonado.

-¿Ha? Con que prefieres la idea de estar en mi casa, sufriendo de mis golpes, que ir con la madre que nos has visto durante toda tu vida. Pff, estás de broma.- Sonrió.

-Nope, ya acomodé todas mis cosas en tu casa, aparte de que decoré la habitación y Demonio te morderá si no llego en unas horas.- Sonrió orgullosa por su entrenamiento.

-Como quieras, solo, no dejes muchas manchas de lágrimas en tu ropa, esta semana me toca lavar a mi.- Comenzó nuevamente a caminar, sin notar la sonrisa que llevaba.

Violetta mientras tanto, sonrió y lo siguió a un paso lento.

Al otro día, luego de unas horas, pudo liberarse de los exagerados llantos de su madre, aunque se verían casi todos los días.

**-Una semana después-**

Violetta se había disculpado correctamente con Sucrette, a lo que la peli-blanca le respondió con un abrazo. Tuvo que contarle todo, incluida su personalidad. Si, decidió sacar a la luz su personalidad escondida. Aunque con algo de dificultad. Vivía una vida algo extraña. Pues vivía con el rebelde del instituto, obligándolo asistir a clases y sacándole provecho a la habilidad de cocina que éste tiene. Aunque era extraña, podía ser divertida. Mientras que Castiel no volvió a recibir esa extraña puntada…

Una noticia recorría los pasillos y salones del instituto Sweet Amoris.

Peggy había estado extrañamente callada los días anteriores. Todo gracias a su nuevo equipo de "espía". Descubrió que…

-Castiel, Castiel, Castiel, Castiel, ¡Caaastiel!- Nombraba inexpresiva, la oji-gris caminando por todos lados, tratando de encontrar al pelirrojo.

_Tsk, ahora que es importante no aparece el desgraciado. _Pensó molesta.

Chocó contra una pared, mejor dicho, con la espalda del pelirrojo.

-Ah, mierda, ¿En dónde carajo estabas?- Dijo haciendo pucheros Violetta, al encontrar finalmente al chico, el cuál emanaba un aura distinta a la de siempre.

-Ugh, ¿Qué es eso? Tan asquerosamente feliz, tu linda Sucrette estuvo cerca. ¿No? –Sonrió dándole golpecitos con el codo en el estomago.

-Y-Y qué si es eso. –Respondió avergonzado, Violetta hizo una mueca de desagrado.-¿Para qué me buscabas? ¿Al fin te diste cuenta de que estás locamente enamorada de mí?- Sonrió bromeando.

-No digas cosas desagradables. Lee.- Sacó un periódico de su bolso y se lo entregó bruscamente. –No creo que quieras andar tan alegre ahora.- Sonrió sádicamente.

-¿Qué…?- Con los ojos como plato, leyó rápidamente la introducción de la noticia.

" _¡Extra! Triangulo amoroso en el Sweet Amoris. "_

_Como leyeron, queridos alumnos. Hemos descubierto algo un tanto impresionante._

_Si, un triangulo amoroso en el instituto. Pero no cualquiera._

_Los dos mejores amigos y la "Heroína" del colegio._

_El señor victoriano, Lysandre. El rebelde, Castiel y la encantadora Sucrette._

_Mi, Mi, se ha descubierto que Lysandre está en una relación "secreta" con la linda Sucrette, ¡pero eso no es todo! Castiel parece estar muy acaramelado con ella, aún siendo su mejor amigo, tendría que saber de su relación ¿No? Vaya, vaya, que acaso la amistad ya murió. ¿Amor o Amistad?_

-L-Lysan…- Bajó la mirada decepcionado. Violetta desvió la mirada, callada.

-Voy a buscar al señor victoriano.- Caminó rápidamente. En el paso se encontró con Sucrette, con un rostro deprimente. Se miraron fijamente, Violetta suspiró.

-Bueno…Creo que deberías hablar con Castiel, ya sabes…-

-Si…Gracias, Violetta…- Fingió una sonrisa y se dirigió al lado contrario.

Lysandre estaba sentado en el invernadero, con su típica libreta, pero una expresión lamentable. Violetta se acercó hacia el y se sentó en el césped.

-No deberías tener esa expresión, Sucrette se enamorará de Castiel si haces algo como eso- Sonrió cínicamente. Lysandre la miró, y le ofreció una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué debería hacer? No quería ocultarlo de Castiel. Sabía que a él le gustaba, pero, creo que…el amor le ganó a la amistad…-

La oji-gris hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Si hablas así, nunca podrás hablar claramente con el tipo, ¿Sabes?- Se puso de pié y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Lysandre quedó sorprendido, con la mejilla roja.

-Alguien como tú, que le pide ayuda a alguien como yo con este tipo de cosas, no se merece estar con Sucrette. Castiel, se esforzó aún con su torpe y estúpida personalidad, se atrevió a pedirme inútiles consejos y aún así no pudo ganarte. Si no te esfuerzas para que él no te la quite, ¿¡Qué tipo de asqueroso hombre eres!? Al frente tuyo, Castiel vale 10 veces más.- Gritó furiosa.

En eso, Castiel se encontraba sentado en la sombra de un gran árbol. Sucrette se acercó hacia el algo agitada por haber estado corriendo.

-B-Buenas…- Dijo tímidamente, mirándolo fijamente. El pelirrojo desvió la vista.

-Ve al grano tabla.- Mostró una de sus típicas sonrisas, por lo que la peli-blanca suspiro aliviada. Se sentó a su lado.

-Bueno…¿Sabes? A-A mi me g-gustabas. Pero…Cuando vi lo bien que te llevabas con Violetta, me deprimí algo. Lys me atraía en ese entonces, y cada vez que nos encontrábamos, me sonreía y consolaba…¡E-En el buen sentido!- Su rostro sonrojado no cruzaba ni una mirada con Castiel, pues tenía temor de que él la mirara con odio.

-Y…Nos hicimos pareja…En secreto, p-porque…el sabía que tenías sentimientos p-por mi, y no encontraba el momento para hablarte. Él quería estar conmigo aunque no tuviera grandes sentimientos por él. Pero, cuando los vi en el jardín, ese "amor" se rompió, y me dí cuenta de que todo este tiempo me gustó Lysandre. Sé que lloré cuando los vi, pero…no dolió.- Susurrando esta última palabra, Sucrette se puso de pié al ver que Castiel no decía una palabra. Pero una mano la detuvo.

-Si…Me gustabas…Pero, creo que me pasó lo mismo que a ti…-

-¿Eh? Entonces, ¿Te gusta Violetta?- Sonrió sonrojada Sucrette.

-No…Solo digo que es un amor adolescente inútil. Aunque…No me arrepiento.- Sonrió.

-…Lo mismo digo.- Se miraron por unos segundos y el pelirrojo la soltó.

-Oh, creo que deberías hablar con Lys…él estaba muy decaído. Y Violetta está hablando con él, en el jardín.- Señaló el lugar y se marchó.

Castiel suspiró. _Haha…Así que tanta mierda de historia en vano. _Pensó, con una lágrima asomándose. Tomó aire y corrió hacia el lugar.

Cuando pasaba por la puerta, escuchó unos gritos por parte de su compañera de hogar. _Ahora en qué líos se anda metiendo. _Pensó molesto.

-Alguien como tú, que le pide ayuda a alguien como yo con este tipo de cosas, no se merece estar con Sucrette. Castiel, se esforzó aún con su torpe y estúpida personalidad, se atrevió a pedirme inútiles consejos y aún así no pudo ganarte. Si no te esfuerzas para que él no te la quite, ¿¡Qué tipo de asqueroso hombre eres!? Al frente tuyo, Castiel vale 10 veces más.-

_¿Eh? Esa idiota._

-Y-Yo…Es cierto. Es mi culpa, es que…- Murmuró avergonzado Lysandro.

-Ah, dios. Solo arregla las cosas como supuesto hombre que eres con tu amigo.- Dijo molesta, suspirando. Abrió bruscamente la puerta, encontrándose con un golpe. Chocó contra Castiel, aunque a él ni un pelo se le movió.

-Tsk, deja de chocar conmig- Notó que sus ojos estaban algo rojos, desvió la mirada y caminó hacia fuera.

Luego de dos horas, los amigos salieron. Al parecer estaban reconciliados, pues salían con una media sonrisa. Aunque por la cabeza de Violetta pasaron otras escenas, prefirió no decir nada.

El atardecer llegó, al igual que el término de clases. Los dos compañeros caminaban cerca de la rivera.

-Entonces, ¿Qué pasó con tu princesa?- Preguntó sonriendo, llevando sus brazos a la cabeza.

-Hmm…En realidad no hay muchas noticias…-

-¿Eh? No me dirás que sigues detrás de ella ¿no?- Dijo sorprendida, y parándose frente al pelirrojo.

-No lo haré…- Desvió la vista. –Este fin de semana te toca lavar la ropa…- Sonrió sádicamente, notando la distraída mirada de la oji-gris.

-Seh…Lo siento, ¿pero podrías hacer esto tú? Este fin de semana saldré…- Miró hacia otro lado, levantando nuevamente sus brazos.

-Pero la próxima lo harás dos fin de semana seguidos- Contestó molesto.-¿A dónde saldrás?- Preguntó desinteresado, pero curioso.

-…Saldré de compras…-Murmuró.

-¿Con Rosa? Dios, no tienen suficient- Notó sorprendido el sonrojo de Violetta.

-…Con Alexy…-Caminó rápido, vaya que caminó rápido. Dejando atrás al pelirrojo, que no dijo ni una palabra…Pero sintió otra puntada. _Que carajo_

* * *

><p><strong>Huehahueahuea! Que lendo, llega lo más interesante c: Nos quedan…9 capítulos por delante todavía, lleno de drama, lav y mucho más! Es perra de Peggy, arruinando amistades desde las antigüedades ;w; El que entendió lo de las puntadas, entendió :I En fin, gracias por sus lindos reviews! Me apoyan a seguir escribiendo ;u; Lo malo de escribir un capitulo es que en el camino pasan cosas y se me ocurren más cosas, lo que me hace difícil terminarlo en un solo día e_é <strong>

**Título del próximo. "Amores Repentinos" Sarabada, loves. **

**-Por cierto, lo de Triangulo "no" amoroso, es una forma modificada (?) **

**Sería una forma Violetta, porque como que a Violetta no le gusta mucho el tema del amor y todo eso, asi que sería "no" amoroso, pues como se habrán dado cuenta, Violetta es la que nombra los capítulos e,e-**


	9. Amores Repentinos

**Odiosa.**

Pensó Castiel, al escuchar otro golpe más, proveniente de la delgada puerta blanca, que conducía a la habitación de la oji-gris. Y como no, si ésta se encontraba histérica, gracias a que sus ropas no le convencían para nada.

Ese día, viernes a la noche, Violetta estaba furiosa. Su habitación era un infierno, con gorras, faldas, vestidos y ropa interior, tiradas por doquier. Pues, al otro día, saldría a una "cita", palabra que negaba con toda su alma, con Alexy, aunque solo fueran las compras de siempre.

-No, no, no, no. Gris, blanco, lila, morado, violeta, gris, blanco, violeta. Carajo, ¿Es que acaso no tengo otra mierda que no sea esta asquerosidad infantil?- Dijo, con un tono ya algo ronco, sosteniendo un vestido lila, decorado con un bordado de flores pequeñas, en color gris. Nuevamente, tomó el vestido, lo hizo un bollo –con algo de cansancio- y lo tiró fuertemente hacia la puerta.

Hasta que una idea surgió de su cabeza.

Y así, sonrió, con el ceño fruncido, y abrió la puerta con brusquedad, gritando por toda la casa:

-¡CASTIEEEEL!

Abrió el baño y las dos habitaciones restantes –sin importarle que una de ellas sea la de los padres ajenos- hasta que finalmente lo encontró, sentado en el blanco sillón, quien estuvo allí todo el tiempo, cuando ella pasó por toda la casa, pero inconcientemente lo ignoró. Sonrió maliciosa y gritó otra vez.

-Castiel, Castiel, Castiel, Casti.

Hasta tirarse en el sillón, a su lado, sin importarle que haya tirado las frituras, que había a un lado, al suelo. Castiel desvió la mirada del televisor y la miró molesto.

-Qué. ¿Al fin te rendiste con tus harapos?- Rió, pero ésta se mantuvo seria.

-Robaré unas cuantas remeras de tu armario, si no te importa.-Contestó. Se puso de pié, y corrió alegre hacia la habitación del pelirrojo. Enojado, se paró y caminó a paso rápido, hacia su habitación.

-¡Espera! ¿¡Quién te dio el permiso para entrar a-…-

Pero era tarde, todas las ropas, estaban tiradas en el suelo, menos algunas, que se llevó la joven "odiosa".

-Yo la mato.

Mientras tanto, Violetta se miraba en el espejo con admiración, pues su figura era bastante delgada, por más que no hiciera ejercicio. Y se admiraba, también, por su "nueva ropa". Una remera roja con las palabras "Keep Calm and Love the Rock" grabadas en blanco, acompañada de una falda negra, con cadenas, que Castiel había comprado, un día antes de la supuesta cita con Sucrette. Sonrió satisfecha y salió de la habitación, lista para recibir unos cuantos gritos por parte de Castiel. Y así lo hizo.

Luego de un rato, Violetta mostró orgullosa su vestimenta.

-¿Siquiera te gusta el rock?- Preguntó desinteresado, cambiando canales en la tv.

-Nah, pero era esta… o esta.-Sacó otra remera, rápidamente de su habitación, con las palabras "Fuck Me" en negro.-Loquillo, ¿Qué querías lograr comprando esto?- Sonrió, dando manotazos en la espalda de el pelirrojo.

-Eso lo compró Rosa, en el día de los Inocentes. No molestes.- Miró de reojo a la joven, quien se sentó a su lado, tomando una fritura sin la menor delicadeza. Suspiró.

-¿Porqué te preparas tanto? Solo irás de compras con el maricón.- Dijo tomando un sorbo de la soda. Y en una fracción de segundo, sintió como un frío tacto robaba su control (del televisor).

-Respeto ante todo, perra pasiva.- Dijo molesta a Castiel, corriendo nuevamente hacia su habitación.

_¿Perra…pasiva?_ Pensó confundido_. El control…Eso significa venganza._

* * *

><p><em>NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. Tierra, trágame. <em>

Fue lo único que pudo pensar. El supuesto horario de encuentro era exactamente 9:30, pero al despertar, pudo notar exactamente que su reloj marcaba "10:02".

Y con su cabello atado con dos pequeñas colitas, pero sin sus típicas trenzas, con unas notables ojeras, y la ropa desalineada (Pues suponía que su remera iba debajo de la falda) aparte de que, por los apuros, no tuvo ni tiempo de colocarse los lentes de contacto, por lo que rápidamente tomó sus lentes y corrió hacia la puerta, no sin antes gritar:

-¡CASTIEL, volveré a las cuatro, espero que estés listo para tu castigo!

Y con un portazo, corrió hacia el lugar de encuentro.

Castiel, mientras, reía victorioso (con unos cuantos bostezos)

De alguna forma se infiltró a la habitación de Violetta, cambiando los horarios de su reloj. Venganza, solo por un control.

_O Venganza pensó que era._

Al llegar al centro comercial, pudo notar de a poco, que Alexy estaba sentado tomando un café, en un restaurante. Al verla, sonrió, haciendo estremecer un poco a Violetta.

-De verdad lo siento, mi reloj se estropeó y me desperté tarde…Debiste haber esperado mucho…-Dijo Violetta, cabizbaja.

-Hahahahaha, de hecho, yo me desperté nueve y media, y salí con algo de pánico de que ya estuvieras aquí, así que me calmé y me quedé esperando aquí…-Sonrió ampliamente.

_No sonrías así, maldita sea._

Pensó escondiendo su sonrojo. Los dos se pusieron de pié, y comenzaron con su búsqueda. Sorprendentemente, Alexy tenía un muy buen gusto en ropa, mucho más que Castiel, por lo que se sintió relajada. Pero nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Mientras caminaban, Violetta miró de reojo a Alexy, el cuál lo notó al instante y la miró, haciendo apartar su vista a la oji-gris.

-Hehe, de verdad, sigues siendo la pequeña Violeta, me alegro.- Dijo el peli-azul, sonriendo. Violetta hizo una mueca de enojo.

-Eso no es verdad, todavía no me conoces.- Sonrió orgullosa.

-Fufu, es cierto. Entonces, ¿Qué está pasando con Castiel? ¿Acaso son…?-

Violetta se molestó y lo miró rápidamente.

-No lo menciones. Él no es mi tipo, todavía no te he superado.- Dijo suspirando, sin darse cuenta de las palabras que acababa de decir. –D-Digo…yo…-

-Violeta…Tu…- Alexy estaba tan sorprendido que tuvo que parar su camino, para mirarla.

-Te equivocas. Eso quedó en el pasado.- Violetta tomó aire y suspiró, calmándose. –No tienes que tratarme con cuidado ni nada.- Sonrió nerviosa.

-Somos amigos ¿No?- Sonrió Alexy, algo aliviado de la respuesta de la peli-violeta.

Eso fue un hacha en el corazón de Violetta, pero supo camuflarlo.

-Si…-

-Entonces ¡Bien!- Se acercó a Violetta y dio un ligero y tierno beso en su frente.

En un movimiento rápido, Violetta, tomó su celular y habló sin pausas.

-Castielnecesitaquelecocinequechicojajajaentoncesnosvemosellunesadios.-

Caminó a un paso acelerado, con el corazón en la garganta y temblando demasiado.

Al salir del centro comercial, con unas cinco bolsas, llevó una mano a su corazón y pudo liberar un gran suspiro. Su rostro estaba rojo.

-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Qué carajos fue lo de ahora.

Llegó a "su casa" e ignoró a Castiel, quién se encontraba con Lysandre en el living, con su guitarra. Caminó, casi corriendo, hasta su habitación y se tiró sobre su cama.

-Que mierda…

Las imágenes no se iban de su mente. Alexy acercándose tanto a ella, tocando su frente con sus labios. Sintiendo sus labios…tocando su piel…Ciertamente, pensamientos más allá de puros pasaban por la cabeza de la joven.

Rodó en su cama, hasta clavarse en la espalda, una caja lila. Y luego de quejarse por el dolor, abrió con molestia aquella caja.

_Oh, es cierto, aquí ponía cosas "importantes" cuando era niña…_

Un collar, con un dije de "V" adornado con brillos violetas, y un broche pequeño que siempre llevaba, cuando su cabello era largo. Y debajo de todo, un diario blanco.

_Oh no._

Lo abrió viendo cursilerías y niñerías escritas, con una caligrafía y ortografía de horror.

Y era de esperarse, lo escribió a los 9 años…Pero eso no era de los 9 años.

Encontró una página diferente a las demás, con su letra casi actual.

Si…lo escribí hace un año, a los 15…

_Diario. Bueno, solo quería decir esto para mi yo que de seguro leerá esto y no recordará sus sentimientos. Es de esperarse, ya que de seguro lo haré. Mis sentimientos hacia Alexy fueron repentinos. Pasó aquella primavera. Intentabas arreglar una muñeca que encontraste tirada en la primaria cercana de aquí…Estabas en el jardín, como siempre. No sabias como arreglarla, pues no se te daba muy bien la costura en ese entonces. Estabas insultando a todos, porque no podías lograrlo. Hasta que un amable chico te ayudó. Se sentó a tu lado de repente y te enseñó a coser correctamente. Yo nunca me hubiera enamorado de alguien así, pero él, al terminarlo, me dio un beso en la frente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Y algo hizo el desgraciado, que despertó algo en mí. Violeta de repente comenzó a ser mucho más tímida y tolerante. Tan dulce que quisieras vomitar. Pero no nos refiramos a ella como otra persona, ella es yo y yo soy ella, no hay otra explicación, el amor fue tan fuerte que hizo que no pudiera combatir a mi otra personalidad. Violetta, sé que no querrás aceptarlo, pero estás enamorada de Alexy, y hasta que alguien capture tu corazón, estarás enamorada de él, siempre. Aunque no quieras. Esfuérzate, no importa qué. Por favor. Lucha._

-So cursi…- Murmuró tirando el diario a un lado.-Así que estoy enamorada, he.

Salió lentamente de la habitación y miró a Castiel, quien pudo notar vagamente, que ésta estaba roja, pudo ser fiebre, o pudo ser Alexy, que penetró en el corazón de la fría y grosera Violetta.

_Tsk, ¿Qué tiene ése de especial?_

* * *

><p><strong>¡MIS LOVES! Me disculpo por morirme y revivir D': El colegio me mantuvo ocupada y no pude pensar en el capitulo :c Puede que actualice cada Sábado, -este Martes cuenta como Sábado ewe- veces al mes, pero algo más larguitos los capitulos. Bueni, notaron la forma en la que cambié mi forma de escribir? Mejor no? Yo creo que si…En fin, dejen reviews si les gustó. –Y puede que en el último capitulo haga lemon e-e -<strong>


	10. Amor real

Ese día, pude notar una sonrisa peculiar en ella. Pude notar que su aura, y su habla, habían cambiado. No era ella misma.

**Y eso es algo que no permitiré. No mientras viva.**

Sus ojos se abrieron, mareándolo un poco, junto a una respiración agitada. Esa noche, Castiel había soñado algo fuera de lo normal. Que su compañera de departamento, no era ella misma. Como si escondiera sus palabras, como si estuviera…

-Enamorada…-Susurró al ponerse de pie. -_Ahaha, ridículo.-_

Bueno, no estaba del todo errado. Dentro de Violetta algo despertó. Un sentimiento cálido y rosa. Algo que no soportaba, pero no podía evitar. Ella _estaba_ enamorada.

Y ya saben que pasa en esa etapa.

-Buenos días…-Dijo somnolienta la oji-gris, a la nada. Pues Castiel ya se había marchado…¿qué? ¿**Castiel** levantándose temprano?

-Ese idiota…-Bostezó y sin tomarle importancia al desayuno, se preparó correctamente y corrió al colegio. -_Hoy es el día del revés_.- Pensó sonriendo Violetta.

Castiel no pudo creer que había podido levantarse temprano. Se encontraba recostado en el invernadero del jardín, una costumbre que tomó luego de ser llamado tantas veces al lugar.

–Y ahora… ¿qué? Sucrette y Lys…Y yo…Ella ya no tiene razón por la cual…-

Un portazo se sintió, el cual hizo saltar del susto a Castiel, despejando sus pensamientos.

Era Violetta, quien parecía molesta. Se acercó a él y se sentó bruscamente arriba, en su estomago.

-¡A-Auch, idiota, apártate!- exclamó intentando liberarse del ligero cuerpo.

-No, hasta que me digas el porqué de que te hayas ido temprano. Se supone que siempre venimos juntos.-Dijo, haciendo un puchero.

Castiel quedó petrificado, viéndola. ¿Desde cuando habían planeado eso? ¿Desde cuando _ella_ actuaba de ese modo? Recordó ese sueño.

-¿Há?-Sonrió, poniéndose de pie, y dejándola caer al suelo.-¿Cuándo pedí yo que nos lleváramos bien? ¿No tienes fiebre? De seguro que el maricón ya te contagió lo estúpi—

Un dolor punzante recorrió el cuerpo del pelirrojo, haciendo que sus piernas se flexionen y agarre su estomago. Levantó la mirada y, Violetta, lo miraba con frialdad.

-¿TÚ que sabes? Los estúpidos son los que llaman a los otros estúpidos. Puedes morirte.-Sus ojos se humedecieron-I-idiota…

Salió corriendo torpemente, chocando contra algunas flores. Dejando a Castiel, estupefacto. No podía ser. ¿Enserio ella…estaba…?

Alexy hoy estaba contento. Sonreía de par en par. Hoy, Armin había planeado que Kentin y él, se pudieran ver de alguna forma.

-Una cita~- Dijo en tono de canción. De pronto, chocó contra un pequeño gatito. O al menos así lo sintió, por el –nyah- que provocó el golpe. Bajó la mirada, y se encontró con la pequeña Violeta, con su rostro sonrojado, y ojos húmedos, que causaron ese efecto. Ese cariño que sientes cuando ves a un niño pequeño llorando porque no puede ir a casa con su madre en su primer día de clase. _Ese _extraño sentimiento.

-¿Q-Qué sucedió?- Dijo preocupado y shockeado.

-N-No es nada…Solo…-Lo pensó un momento-Es solo que…-

Castiel había sido cruel. Fue cruel. Pero no pensó que algo como eso la haría llorar. Solo creyó que ella respondería violentamente, algo como: "Jajaja, será maricón, pero se cogió a más personas en su vida, más de las que tu nunca podrás." Y desatarían una discusión, que se arreglaría con los dos haciendo un concurso de comida cuando volvieran. Pero no fue así. Ella lo defendió. Y lo peor fue que el golpe fue lo que menos le afectó.

Suspiró con pesadez, ensuciando la blanca pared del corredor con una patada, que dolió.

_-¡Como si me fuera a disculpar!-_Pensó, buscando inconcientemente en los salones, a Violetta. Hasta que finalmente la encontró, en el escenario del gimnasio. Con Alexy.

La situación era algo así:

Alexy, con el rostro a unos centímetros del rostro de Violetta, ésta cerrando los ojos. Y Castiel, simplemente tratando de escuchar algo de lo que decían. Pero, cualquiera diría que era un simple acosador pervertido, por la forma en la que se inclinaba para lograr ver algo.

**/Flash back/**

-N-No es nada…solo…-Lo pensó un momento. Claro, esta era una oportunidad única, y algo que aprendió en toda su vida, es: "Si no te arriesgas, no consigues nada" por lo que, siguió el consejo de su "yo" de 15 años, y arriesgó todo. Por esforzarse y conseguir algo.

-Solo…Castiel no quiso ayudarme en el ensayo de una obra que creé…y bueno…me preguntaba si alguien más podía ayudarme- levantó la mirada inocentemente, para averiguar si su amado captaba la señal. El joven sonrió y palmeó la cabeza de la ingenua muchacha.

–Claro, entonces, ¿me permites que te ayude?- dijo suavemente, sin borrar su sonrisa. Lo que hizo estremecer a Violetta.

-E-Entonces…- Cabizbaja, tomó su muñeca y rápidamente lo arrastró hacia el gimnasio. Su rostro se veía, desde lejos, completamente ruborizado.

Pararon y se sentaron algo agitados en el suelo. En un tris, ella pensó todo un plan. Toda la obra por la que jugaría su vida. O su orgullo.

-Entonces…La historia trata sobre una doncella lastimada psicológicamente por sus compañeros de clases, quienes se burlaron de ella por tener ojos carmesí…Sin poder encontrar la felicidad, se topa repentinamente con un grupo de maleantes golpeándola, cuando un joven apuesto llega a rescatarla. Ella se enamora perdidamente de él, y viceversa. Enfrentan muchos problemas juntos y finalmente, pueden estar juntos. La última escena, fue la que Castiel rechazó…-apartó la mirada-el b-beso…-

Alexy miró interesado en la obra, pues amaba el teatro y más a los de temática romántica. Acto seguido, tomó la mano de Violetta, la recostó sobre su otro brazo y sonrió. –¿Así está bien?

Acción que casi deja inconciente a la pobre chica.

-S..Sí, así está bien. Supongo.- cerró los ojos, temblando ligeramente.

**/Fin de Flashback/**

No pudo evitar espiar, pues quería averiguar que cojones planeaba el homosexual besándola. Castiel comenzaba a llamar la atención…

-¡L-Lo siento! ¡No puedo!- Exclamó Alexy apartando a Violetta de su vista. Mientras que ella sintió un pinchazo en la cabeza, piernas, pecho y en teoría, todo el cuerpo.

_-Ahí va mi oportunidad-_ Pensó suspirando con dolor, la peli violeta.

-Yo…no quiero lastimarte. Ya sé que inventaste todo esto. Solo quería darte…no. Darme una oportunidad. Pero…yo…no puedo. No me gustas de esa forma.- Dijo seriamente, apartando la vista.

-Jajajajaja, solo es una obr—No pudo soportarlo. La persona que le sonrió cuando los otros la miraban por arriba. Quien hizo que todos pudieran conocerla mejor. Quien creó un sentimiento. Quien alivió su dolor. Quien hizo que sonriera sinceramente. Quien…la construyó y destruyó. Todos los recuerdos, todo…se fue. Lo sabía claramente, el que Alexy no la amaba. Que hace un año él mismo se dio cuenta del amor que sentía ella. Pero no quería oírlo…no quería oírlo de sus labios. De su voz. Dolía.

Sus lágrimas no paraban, y los llantos de dolor se filtraron por toda la sala. No quedaba nadie en el colegio, y la oscuridad del atardecer escondía sus lágrimas. Pero _él_ pudo verlo claramente.

Sus lágrimas. Algo que nunca vio. Castiel dejó de respirar al verla de ese modo.

Y automáticamente, corrió hacia ella, apartando a un lado al peli azul, que trató de calmar el dolor de la joven, pero solo lo empeoraba.

Tomó su mano, y caminó a un paso rápido, dirigiéndose al jardín. Ella seguía en trance, llorando como un niño sin su dulce favorito.

Llegaron. Él se volteó, dándole la espalda, escuchando claramente los sollozos de su compañera. Algo que le dolía y odiaba.

-Ya basta.- Murmuró, el pelirrojo. Apretó sus puños con rabia. -¡YA BASTA!-

Esta vez, gritó. El eco de la ronca voz, rebotó por todo el lugar, llamando la atención, finalmente, de Violetta.

-Qu—¿En dónde estamos?- Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. Su voz se oía confundida y algo más débil de lo normal.

Castiel no soportaba ver este lado tan indefenso de ella.

-Tsk.-Chistó. –No pensé que en verdad fueras tan estúpida. Caer de ese modo. Mostrarte de esa manera en frente de alguien que puede tomar esto como ventaja para burlarse de ti. De verdad…- Calló, esperando algo de la joven. Una palabra, un suspiro, un grito. Algo. Quería oír de nuevo, sus discusiones.

-Haha…-Rió, pero en su rostro se mostraba una clara expresión decaída. Aunque sus lágrimas habían parado, seguía hipando. –Soy patética. Lo siento. Pero…¿Sabes? Yo…sabía claramente que él no quería lastimarme. Él, solo dijo lo que pensaba. Sin embargo en ese momento lo recordé. Su sonrisa, mi sonrisa, y el cálido sentimiento que sentí en aquellos momentos. No estaba sola. Era extraño… aunque tenía amigas, Alexy fue el único capaz de hacerme sonreír. Hacer sonreír a la niña que lloró desesperadamente por amor real…Pero…-Las lágrimas volvieron.-Eso es…impo…sible…- Nuevamente, las gotas caían al suelo.

Un silencio ensordecedor penetraba el lugar. Ni aves ni coches, pareciera como que todo el mundo se hubiese detenido en ese momento.

El viento aumentó, arrancando pétalos de las rosas rojas del muy arreglado jardín.

Ambientando perfectamente el momento.

En un fragmento de segundo, Castiel se arrodilló y la abrazó cálidamente.

-¿C…Cas…tiel?- Murmuró entre sollozos más calmos.

-Eso duele ¿sabes?...-Cerró sus ojos, sin sentir nada más que el frágil cuerpo de Violetta.

-Amor real, está interpretado mal. Amor real no es simplemente lo que dices sentir por él. No se si sea el más indicado para decirlo, pero…tu madre, Rosa…o incluso yo. Nosotros sentimos amor por ti. Amor real. El deseo de querer protegerte aún a costa de nuestra vida, el querer ver solo tu sonrisa. El odiar que llores o el que estés dañándote al seguir recordándote a cada segundo tu pasado. ¿Qué es el pasado? Tu solo necesitas el presente. Si no lo vives, entonces, no podrás tener una buena historia ¿no? –Se alejó, pero aún abrazándola, miró su rostro, con una sonrisa. –Te propongo que desde ahora, solo vivas en el presente, y olvides todo el maldito pasado. Hagamos una nueva historia, olvidando todo lo que pasó hasta ahora. Todo lo malo. Porque…-Desvió la vista. –Ya…no quiero verte llorar.-murmuró.

Violetta estaba boqui abierta. Nunca pensó en nada de eso. Ni en que Castiel podría decir tales cosas. Se sentía una pendeja en sus días, recordando los pensamientos que tuvo en algún momento.

-Yo…supongo que de verdad, fui una pendeja.- Sonrió. Y vaya…el momento pareciera un cuadro. El rostro de la joven. Ojos cristalinos, rostro levemente sonrojado, y una sonrisa de la cual, todos se enamorarían. Su belleza, en ese instante, fue lo más hermoso que existió en el mundo. Castiel quedó delirando, al pensar eso.

Finalmente, reaccionó. Escondiendo su rostro, dijo:

-Hum, si piensas eso, significa que estás comenzando con tu nueva historia.- Tendió su mano en la dirección de Violetta.

-Já. Supongo que sí.-Tomó la mano ofrecida y la jaló, haciéndolo caer. Pero en vez de echarlo al suelo y levantarse…

El pelirrojo sintió un suave tacto en la mejilla. Y antes de darse cuenta, se encontraba en el suelo.

-Gracias.- Dijo simpáticamente. –Me voy yendo, el último en llegar hace el festín de esta noche.- Y con esas últimas palabras, la ahora hiperactiva chica, corrió, dejando solo a su amigo.

TU-TUM. Un latido. No. Miles de latidos. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

Llevó su mano derecha al pecho y suspiró tembloroso. Una y un millón de imágenes, fotos, videos, historias y estupideces, se repetían en la cabeza de Castiel, con una sola protagonista. Violetta. La joven que desde ese momento, le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

**G SUS, AL FIN LO TERMINÉ. AL FIN. **

**No saben como sufrí haciendo este capitulo c: días y meses. Deos. Pero, al fin, salió algo decente. Hnng. Perdones infinitos por el super retraso. En fin, me alegra que les guste este fanfic! Y, bueno, como verán, empiezan las cosas pegajosas. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado uvu No puedo decir exactamente cuando sacaré el otro, pero de lo posible, espero que sea rápido ;u; los quiero, bai ovo**


	11. Perdiendo la cordura

En plena mañana de verano, el cielo amenazaba con una tormenta furiosa, nubes grises poco a poco gobernaban el azul tan pacífico que muchos adoraban, sin embargo, los rayos de sol luchaban contra éstas, para seguir alegrando el día de madre e hija; de dos bellas mujeres sentadas cómodamente en un frondoso jardín. Se podía contemplar una escena relajante, al observar la variedad de flores que las rodeaban. Música clásica danzaba sobre la sala interior del departamento, pintado cuidadosamente de un blanco puro, el aroma que surgía de la cocina, deleitaba a la nariz de cualquiera.

Esperando que el pastel que preparaba Leia, la madre de Violetta, terminara de hornearse, charlaban y reían, hablando de cosas triviales y al azar. Aunque la música clásica y tal ambiente distinguido irritara los sentidos de la joven hija, aguantaba con tal de estar con su querida madre.

-¡Entonces!—sonrió-¿A mi hija le está yendo bien en el amor?- Preguntó intrigada la mayor, por el peculiar brillo que se reflejaba en los grandes ojos de Violetta.

La respuesta de su hija fue un chorro de té saliendo bruscamente de su boca, ahogándola ligeramente. Esto preocupó a su madre, al punto de agarrar su teléfono celular para llamar a una ambulancia, pero al mirar el gesto de negación de su hija, lo dejó en su lugar, esperando que se recomponga. Aún tosiendo, la oji-gris contestó con algo de dificultad:

-¡D-De qué rayos hablas!—Aclaró su garganta, y prosiguió más calmada—Mejor concentrarse e-en los estudios que en esa barbaridad a la que llamas amor, madre- dijo con un tono burlón pero inseguro a la vez.

Su madre desvió la mirada en un intento vano de esconder su sonrisa. Nuevamente miró a su hija y suspiró ruidosamente, provocando un leve sonido chillón proveniente de su boca. Violetta se quejó ante este suspiro, pues afirmaba que su madre no le había creído en absoluto. –Haa…-cerró sus ojos-…pero, pobre Castiel, teniendo que contenerse ante una tonta niña mal mentirosa, sinceramente, me da lástima.—Hizo una pausa antes de seguir, abriendo un ojo disimuladamente y evitando carcajearse al notar el rostro de su retoño—D-Deberías de ser más sincera con él, Viola.

Y sin más, se retiró a la cocina, antes de que su delicioso pastel se echara a perder. Ignorando cualquier queja de su amada hija.

_V-Viola…_pensó ligeramente ruborizada.

Horas pasaron tranquilamente, hasta que sucedió lo que Violetta temía desde que llegó.

Su madre dejó delicadamente su taza de té aromatizado sobre la mesita blanca. Miró directamente los ojos grises, notando una gran seriedad por parte de la menor. Y soltó finalmente el tema.

-Hija…tú, ¿has pensado sobre mi oferta?

Violetta suspiró con pesadez. –Yo…todavía no. Dame un poco más de tiempo, mamá.

Su madre sonrió al escuchar esto. –Wah, ¡desde que renunciaste a ese Alexy te noto más madura! ¡Lo sabía! Es por Castiel, ¿verdad?- dijo alegremente Leia, con el objetivo de que la joven se enfadara. Y como siempre, lo logró.

Castiel y el amor…en especial Castiel, se habían convertido en un tema tabú entre ellas, pues sabía bien, que su hija _todavía_ no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, aunque había veces en las que dudaba… ¿su hija realmente no amaba a su amigo? ¿A alguien que la salvó en varios sentidos, incontables veces? Si era así, realmente sentía lástima por el pelirrojo.

Al llegar la tarde, Violetta decidió marcharse a su propia casa. Todavía se sentía preocupada por la propuesta que su madre le había hecho hace unos días, sin embargo trataba de no pensar tanto en ello, aún cuando debía hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Castiel andaba muy preocupado también. Y no por temas ajenos de cierta madre e hija, sino por unos latidos cardiacos "pasajeros", de imágenes peculiares en su cabeza, y por el comportamiento que algunas veces aparecía al estar cerca de solo una persona: Violetta. El personaje más irritante de la vida del pelirrojo estaba acaparando todo en él y esto no le daba buena espina.<p>

Llegó a casa hace unas dos horas, a las cuatro y media, y se tiró con cansancio al sillón. Y ahí estaba todavía, se durmió completamente luego de un ensayo intenso con su banda. Sin haberse percatado de la llegada de su amiga.

Mientras, Violetta pasó sigilosamente por el lado de su compañero, para no despertarlo. Cualquiera –su madre—pensaría que ella se quedaría cautivada observando el rostro durmiente del apuesto pelirrojo…sin embargo, era Violetta, por supuesto que no lo haría, ni tampoco tendría razones para hacerlo, a no ser que sea para pintarle la cara o hacerle alguna travesura. Era así. Ella no estaba atraída por él.

Fue hasta el baño y tomó una ducha, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Castiel finalmente despertó al escuchar un grito proveniente de la habitación de Violetta.

Un poco adormilado, torpe y muy mareado, corrió al lugar en cuestión, para solo descubrir a la oji-gris mirando la TV, acostada con demonio. Ella lo miró, él la miró, y así por unos tres minutos, hasta que Castiel se cansó y suspiró.

-¿Me podrías explicar la razón del grito de hace rato?-dijo cabreado por el aspecto tan relajante de su amiga.

-Levanté la sábana y se me cayó el móvil al suelo…oh, y quería despertarte.

El pelirrojo, con un tic en el ojo, dio media vuelta para retirarse de la habitación, pero antes de hacerlo, Violetta lo detuvo con otro grito.

-¡¿Y ahora qué diablos quieres?!

Ella sonrió divertida y le dijo con total calma y cierto tono burlón:

-Estoy de vuelta ~

Castiel suspiró más cansado todavía. Y esta vez, si se marchó. Cabe mencionar que la chica estaba vistiendo solo una camiseta negra de tirantes que marcaba toda su figura, mientras que la parte posterior estaba cubierta con solo una falda, lo que provocó un escalofrío y no de los buenos, ese escalofrío provocó a la vez, algo en su parte baja. Castiel lo ignoró completamente y salió a correr, con la música desbordando de sus auriculares y su rostro rojo cual tomate.

Necesitaba respuestas. ¿Qué demonios había sido lo de hace unos momentos? ¿Por qué se excitó como un niño al ver al marimacho de su compañera con ropa tan "provocativa"? Al único que se le vino a la mente para pedirle ayuda, fue nada menos que a su mejor amigo Lysandro.

-Entonces, ¿para qué has venido el día de hoy?- decía el albino, sentado -cruzando las piernas- en una silla, con unos lentes falsos y con su libreta entre manos, escribiendo garabatos muy concentrado. Al mismo tiempo, miraba de reojo a un Castiel acostado en un sillón. La escena era bastante parecida al consultorio de un psicólogo. Solo que aquí, el más extraño era Lysandro.

-Yo-no, un amigo, anda teniendo problemas con una mujer. Que digo mujer, _es algo parecido a una mujer._ En fin, desde hace unos días, este amigo tiene el pulso acelerado al estar cerca de ella, cada vez que le ve sonreír pierde la cabeza, está distraído…pensando en ella, y t-tiene…semi-erecciones al verla con la ropa que ésta acostumbra usar. ¡¿Pero que hombre de diecisiete años se excita al ver a una niña de dieciséis que ni siquiera está desnuda?! Pienso seriamente en que estoy—está loco. Nunca le había pasado tal cosa, y el problema es que él vive…muy cerca de donde ella vive, así que esto le pasa cada vez más veces ¡y se está volviendo muy insoportable!...o al menos eso dice él. Lo peor es que son muy amigos y ella acaba de salir de un amor no correspondido…

* * *

><p>Lysandro miró seriamente a su amigo y suspiró.<p>

-Entonces, ¿no crees que este amigo se enamoró de la chica?-Al decir estas palabras, Castiel abrió los ojos como platos y negó fuertemente con su cabeza, pero no habló.-El amor no es algo que ocurre en un segundo, y como me lo cuentas, parece que este chico tiene sentimientos muy grandes por ella, lo que yo creo es que esto no comenzó hace unos días, si no que él solo se percató de ellos luego de una serie de eventos que lo llevaron a esto. Lo que me contaste recién, fue la definición perfecta de estar enamorado.

Castiel quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar con atención cada palabra de su muy experto amigo. Pero… ¿y Debrah? ¿No era amor? este sentimiento es completamente diferente. Es como…si hubiera sido una relación más de atracción física y cuestión de gustos que amor. ¿Sucrette? Solo fue un mero capricho. Luego de ser salvado incontables veces por ella, él simplemente resumió que estaba enamorado de ella, cuando el sentimiento era completamente distinto. Lo de ahora, es un amor dulce que es tan cursi que da comezón, un amor puro y sincero que se fue formando de a poco a diferencia de lo de su exnovia.

Y así, con la boca abierta, caminó hasta la salida de la casa de Lysandro sin decir una palabra. Caminó con la misma expresión hasta el parque de la ciudad.

La tormenta finalmente se liberó y las gotas de lluvia hicieron contacto con la cálida piel desnuda del adolescente que se encontraba sentado en el medio de la oscura y joven noche. Comenzó a repetir cada escena en su cabeza. _¿Desde cuándo? _Buscaba desesperadamente entre sus recuerdos con Violetta una respuesta._ ¿Desde cuando yo…?_

Y al buscarlos se dio cuenta. Desde el principio él disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ella. No sabía desde cuando…pero sí sabía que siempre estuvo atraído hacia ella. En el fondo…muy en el fondo. Con un tic en el ojo y una mueca de desagrado, gritó:

-¡¿ESTOY ENAMORADO DE VIOLETTA?!- En medio de toda la lluvia, que caía sin piedad silenciando cualquier sonido egoístamente.

Violetta sintió el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, corrió al living y se encontró con un Castiel completamente mojado. Soltó una pequeña risa y fue hasta el baño a buscar una toalla.

-¿Estuviste con Lys?

-Si…-Castiel, ahora seco y sentado mirando la TV, miraba cada cinco segundos a su amiga. Ella se percató de esto y lo miró molesta.

-Si quieres decir algo, dilo. Sabes que odio que hagas ese rostro de idiota.- Dijo entre bostezos Violetta.

Castiel chistó y se quedó en silencio. Luego de unos minutos, fue hasta su habitación. Eran demasiadas sorpresas por hoy. Por lo que se tiró a la cama y cerró los ojos. Sin embargo, no pudo dormir, al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

-Hey ¿sucedió algo?- Dijo vagamente preocupada, mientras se tiraba a la otra cama. Castiel cerró los ojos para que no se le desviaran. Esta vez debía tener cuidado de no ser descubierto mirándola. Misión imposible.

-¡HEY!- gritó molesta la chica -Contéstame.-Se levantó de la cama y se tiró encima de Castiel, provocando que su cuerpo (el de Violetta) se arquee y su camiseta se levante ligeramente, dejando al aire su ombligo. Y solo un poco de piel descubierta, podía volver loco cual virgen, al pelirrojo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y luchó en contra de sus impulsos.

-¡Heeey! Me estás molestando ya.- Se movió de esa posición y se acostó encima de él, cruzando los brazos. Sus rostros ahora estaban bastante cerca, pero Castiel no se percató de ello, por estar cerrando los ojos, hasta que ya no soportó el peso extra, y abrió los ojos, molesto. Al hacerlo, su rostro no pudo contener tal rojo, ni esconderlo. Luego de quedarse contemplando fijamente los grandes y brillantes ojos grises, bajó la mirada para que su amiga no se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que estaba por transmitir al mirarla. Y sin embargo, cuando bajo la mirada, encontró a unos pechos apoyados contra su cuerpo. Esto lo volvió más loco de lo que estaba, necesitaba hacer algo antes de que pudiera pasar algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Rápidamente, Castiel cambió de lugar, quedando esta vez arriba de Violetta, tomando sus muñecas y llevando sus brazos hacia delante. Oh.

-Oye, ¿qué crees que haces?- Dijo su amiga sin una pizca de vergüenza.

Castiel tragó saliva y un calor inmenso invadió su rostro. Con su entrecejo fruncido, sonrió y se acercó al oído de su compañera:

-Yo también soy hombre… ¿sabes?- Susurró. Soltó una de las muñecas y llevo esa mano al tirante de la camiseta negra, lo bajó despacio hasta dejarlo debajo del hombro, solo para asustarla. Y sin embargo, al alejarse de su oreja, su sangre hirvió al ver que Violetta no tuvo ninguna reacción, al contrario, tenía una de esas miradas: "Si no te alejas en tres segundos, rebano a tu amiguito y se lo doy de comer a Demonio".

Castiel suspiró decepcionado. Pero el amor por ella no desapareció ni siquiera una pizca. Era normal, y esa frialdad era uno de los aspectos que le gustaban de ella.

-En serio… ¿estás bien? Será mejor que enfríes esa cabezota tuya.- Dijo Violetta mientras acomodaba su ropa y se ponía de pie tranquilamente. –Avísame si tienes fiebre.- Y con esas palabras, se marchó de la habitación. El adolescente, frustrado, se tiró nuevamente sobre la cama hasta dormirse. Pensando en varias formas para enamorar al duro corazón de su amiga. Pero no sin antes, deshacerse de su animado amigo de abajo.

Rodando y rodando por su cama, un enorme insomnio atacó a Violetta. Eran las 2 a.m. y el calor de verano era insoportable, aún cuando el cielo seguía gobernado por las rojizas nubes que rociaban gotas apenas visibles sobre la ciudad. Entre diálogos consigo misma, peleas mentales y preguntas sobre el universo, le cruzó por la mente la frase que mencionó su madre esa tarde: _"¡desde que renunciaste a ese Alexy te noto más madura! ¡Lo sabía! Es por Castiel, ¿verdad?" _

-…- Ciertamente, gracias a Castiel, pudo dejar atrás su pasado y su doble personalidad (aunque la segunda, no del todo) Y tuvo una casa en donde dormir…_Supongo que de alguna forma ¿….maduré? Debería agradecerle…y odio tener que ser una carga viviendo con—_De repente, recordó la propuesta de su madre.

**Flash back**

-Hija…- Dijo con un tono más serio de los normal Leia –No…¿No quieres conocer a tu padre?

Violetta abrió ojos y boca impresionada, sin decir una palabra. Claro que quería, ¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa?

-P-Por supuesto que sí, mamá. Pero…¿Por qué dices eso tan de repente?

Su madre suspiró y bajó la mirada con tristeza.

-¿Te gusta vivir con Castiel?

-B-Bueno…supongo.- Con un mal presentimiento, miró a su madre con inseguridad.

-…Tu padre…vive en América. En Nueva York, para ser exacta. Yo vivía con él, hasta que decidí que era hora de venir a buscarte. Y hace unos días, me preguntó si podíamos volver…para estar juntos. Como familia.

La joven hija, paralizada y casi sin respirar, negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Eso era lo único que podía pensar en ese momento. Amaba a su madre, y quería conocer a su padre, pero…algo la detenía. Algo.

Su madre casi en lágrimas, le rogó que lo pensara.

**Fin de flash back**

Pasaron casi tres semanas desde eso, y evitaba con todo lo que tenía, olvidarlo. Pero…ciertamente, ¿no era un peso para Castiel? Que tenga que cocinar más, que tenga que compartir baño, ropa y espacio con ella. _Una molestia. _Se había encariñado tanto con el lugar, con Demonio, con sus amigos…con su compañero de piso…que había olvidado que tenía una familia que la necesitaba. Su padre y madre pasaron muchas cosas por su culpa, y sin embargo ella rechazó sin dudar la oferta de mudarse. _Quizá…deba irme._

-¡A DESPERTAR QUE NO ROMPÍ LA BATIDORA PARA QUE ESTES DURMIENDO!- Gritó Violetta casi rompiendo la puerta de una patada.

_Siento un deja vu… _Pensó Castiel, obedeciendo inconcientemente a su amiga.

-Enserio- Dejó el desayuno "especial" sobre la mesada, algo tambaleante –Te estás haciendo todo un pasivo.- Sonrió simpáticamente la joven, sentada en la cama contraria.

-…- Ignoró el comentario de la marimacho y desvió la mirada al desayuno de la mesada. -¿Qué quieres?- dijo irritado, comiendo un trozo de hot cake, ligeramente quemado.

-¡Tengamos una cita!- exclamó sonriendo Violetta, levantándose de la cama contraria.

-QU—Mientras que su amigo, se ahogó con la pobre comida, ahora volando y cayendo al suelo. –¡Una cita de amigos!- agregó la joven, con la misma sonrisa estúpida.

…_Eh?_

* * *

><p><strong>¡OH! ¡Hace cuántos años que no nos vemos, público querido! (?) Tengo este capitulo desde hace muchos meses, pero no me atrevía a terminarlo, pues ni un toque de inspiración tenía mi torturada mente ;U; así que disfruten del todavía no-triunfante y perdedor amor de Castiel! Y prepárense para los feels :D –dios, denme muchos reviews para poder terminar el otro capitulo!- gracias.<strong>


	12. Adiós

_-¡ESPERA UN MINUTO!- _Gritaba desaforado Castiel.

Se estaba cansando de tener que caminar más de diez quilómetros para seguir a su compañera, quien seguía andando alegremente. A veces se daba vuelta y se burlaba de él haciendo gestos que provocaban que la vena en la frente de Castiel se marcara a más no poder. Esto no le parecía para nada tierno. Y más por la estúpida razón por la cual Violetta quería salir con él. Por supuesto, salir a un lugar. Y ese lugar era el que menos se imaginaba. Un lugar en el que no podía simplemente mantenerse calmado. ESE lugar que había elegido su compañera de cuarto hace unos días, era lo que lo mantenía con insomnio y con unas oscuras ojeras que arruinaban completamente su rostro de Adonis. Sí… fue hace unos dos días, cuando Violetta llegó a su habitación…

* * *

><p>-¿Y? ¿Qué mierda se supone que es una cita de amigos?- Preguntó MUY molesto Castiel, disimulando el placer que sentía por comer la comida recién hecha por la joven que estaba enfrente suyo.<p>

-Una cita de amigos, pedazo de idiota. Es como una cita, pero no lo es…- acarició su barbilla y entrecerró los ojos, en un gesto exagerado de pensamiento. Ni ella sabía cómo explicárselo, así que recurrió a su siempre querido recurso: los insultos. -¡Ya sabes, pedazo de mierda! ¿Cuántas veces has salido ya con tu estúpido amigo? ¡Y pensar que no sabes qué coño es una cita de amigos! ¡Eres una verdadera vergüenza, tú, maldito cerdo hijo de-

-Para el carro, niña.-interrumpió Castiel, que veía particularmente nerviosa a Violetta. Es que él ya sabía que cuando comenzaba a insultar sin sentido ni razón, era porque los nervios se habían apoderado de ella. Lo que le produjo una pequeña risa disfrazada de suspiro. –Entonces, ¿a dónde diablos quieres ir?

Violetta aclaró su voz e ignoró el hecho de que la haya llamado "niña". Se levantó de la cama y salió por la puerta. Castiel quedó confundido, hasta que volvió en cuestión de cinco minutos, transpirada y desarreglada, con un papel en la mano. Levantó energéticamente el papel y lo tiró sobre el lugar de su compañero. Castiel abrió el papel que se encontraba doblado e hizo una mueca de cansancio al verlo. Y es que este lugar al que al parecer Violetta quería ir era un muy cliché: Parque temático. Siempre atesorado por los amigos y parejas acarameladas que seguro terminarían traicionándose unas a otras. Miró a Violetta, miró el folleto, la miró otra vez, y de nuevo al papel. Pensaba que era una broma, pero al ver la evidente cara de estúpida que llevaba su amiga, al parecer no lo era. Y es que cómo se le ocurría ir a uno de estos lugares despierta hormonas luego de descubrir sus sentimientos. _Bueno, no es como si ella lo supiera…a menos que si lo sepa y se quiera burlar de mí…pero… _La cabeza de Castiel estaba hirviendo de tanto pensar y Violetta se estaba descojonando de tanto esperar alguna palabra. Se levantó y lo golpeó.

-¿Negarse es una opción?-Preguntó conteniendo los insultos.

-Debo decirte algo de mucha importancia en ese lugar, así que como faltes te cuelgo las bolas como collar.- Dio un portazo y dejó a Castiel estupefacto.

_¿Algo…importante?_

* * *

><p>Entonces volvemos al presente, por lo cual ya sabemos que Castiel persigue a Violetta con el único propósito de saber lo <em>importante. <em>

-¿Cuánto mierda vamos a caminar, hija de-

-¡Ir en bus hubiera sido aburrido, de todas formas!- Dijo sonriendo bellamente, mientras provocaba una irregularidad en el corazón de su compañero. Este intentó cubrir su perplejo rostro causado por la brillante sonrisa sorpresiva de su amiga. Tapó su propia boca y desvió la mirada. En los siguientes minutos hasta llegar, Castiel quedó callado sin insultar ni quejarse más. Cuya acción molestó a Violetta.

-La próxima vez que quieras que salgamos, será en bus.-Dijo finalmente el odioso pelirrojo, dando un ligero golpe en el hombro de la joven.

_La próxima vez… ¿eh?_ Pensó con la mirada caída, Violetta.

Un gran cartel se mostraba en el exageradamente gigante lugar, que con letras coloridas y entretenidas, ponía "Stella Park, la diversión de vivir viviendo". Cuyo subtítulo le pareció tan estúpido a Castiel, que quiso dar la media vuelta e irse, si no fuera porque su amiga lo detuvo riendo a carcajadas.

-Pfffff, ¡ahahahahaha! ¡¿Qué diabl—hahahahaha, ¡tienes que ser retrasado para hacer ese tipo de títulos!- Y siguió riendo hasta que de a poco cesó, y tuvo un hipo repentino que hizo provocar burlas a Castiel. A Violetta no le causó gracia, pero no dijo nada. Dio su entrada al simpático guardia que los recibía y dejó atrás a su amigo.

-¿Y? Metete a un estúpido juego para que ya nos podamos ir.- Dijo el guitarrista furioso, observando con indiferencia los despampanantes carteles que anunciaban los nombres de los juegos. Había niños por doquier y novios acaramelados. Más novios que niños, de hecho.

-Hum. Entonces…-Lo tomó bruscamente del brazo y lo llevó directo a la montaña rusa, una de las más grandes de todo el parque, pues había una para niños y otra mediana.-Si vas a ir a un parque, definitivamente esto es lo que debes visitar primero- Rio macabramente, algo llamativa, y giró la cabeza para ver si su compañero estaba aterrorizado. Quería ver si era de ese tipo de hombre-macho-follador-furioso que le provocaba miedo las alturas. Pero resulta que era el más emocionado en subirse.

-Qu—

-Vamos, vamos. El tiempo es oro.-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa a medida que se acercaba a la caseta de entrada.

Violetta no se esperó que el juego fuera tan salvaje. Fue más de lo que se imaginó, y su estómago no lo pudo soportar. Apenas bajarse, corrió al baño. Al entrar, Castiel sonrió más fuerte, de una forma malévola.

-Huh, ¿Qué sucedió con la niña-niño que va al baño con la puerta abierta?-Murmuró.

-Comió demasiados waffles. -Respondió la joven, con el rostro pálido y agarrándose de las paredes que encontraba.-Ne…cesito recuperar lo que per…dí... –Caminó tambaleándose de una forma exagerada hasta una tienda de crepes.

Castiel suspiró quejándose, y caminó hasta el lugar en cuestión, y, antes de que Violetta pagara, golpeó su mano y le dio a la vendedora su propio dinero.

-Hoy pago yo.

Su amiga hizo una mueca de desagrado y lo miró mientras comía su crepe. Siguieron caminando en silencio.

-¿Qué fue eso de recién? Sabes que me da náuseas que hagas cosas de ese estilo. Tengo mi propia billetera.-Extendió la mano hacia él con dinero. Castiel la miró, miró su mano y la volvió a mirar. La ignoró y siguió caminando.

-No hay forma de que te deje pagar esa porquería en tu cumpleaños. Considéralo un regalo.

Violetta paró en seco y lo miró.

-¿Quién…?-Su rostro estaba serio, como si no quisiera que supiera qué era ese día. –Oh, Rosa.

-Exacto… No esperes que te felicite. Ya te di tu regalo. –Se quedó en silencio unos segundos y se dio vuelta, para mirarla. -¿Por eso quisiste venir aquí?

La joven desvió la mirada y para cambiar de tema, señaló un juego al azar.

-Solo quería subirme por lo menos una vez a estos juegos. No te equivoques, idiota.

Castiel captó la indirecta de no querer seguir hablando del tema, y volvió a su expresión cotidiana. –JÁ, de hecho pareces una chica cuando dices esas cosas sin sentido. Me provocas escalofríos de los feos.

Y así, pasaron toda la tarde en ese parque. Se subieron hasta el último juego disponible, y causaron estragos con sus actitudes cuando un niño se adelantó en la fila para la casa embrujada. Solo quedaba un juego, al que Castiel ni es su "puta vida" pensaba ir.

Pero como no, su simpática amiga ignoró sus pensamientos y lo obligó a formar la fila.

-Está bien. Pensé que habíamos pasado el límite de estupidez cuando inconscientemente provocamos una pelea con los niños del Zamba. Pero esto…ya es demasiado.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Ya perdimos la vergüenza que nos quedaba, además, tú te puedes subir en la motocicleta.

Claro, como no. El juego, el último juego, que propuso Violetta era ni más ni menos que…El Carrusel. De caballos blancos y de colores, motocicletas y animales de tamaño descomunal. Con esto, Castiel comprobó que su compañera era de verdad infantil. Y en parte se alegra de haber venido, por que pudo descubrir ese aspecto inocente de ella.

-Nuestro turno. –Sonrió Violetta mientras pasaba adentro. Se subió a un adorable caballo blanco, de ojos expresivos y una cabellera de porcelana muy delicada. Mientras que Castiel, fue a la motocicleta, escondiendo su rostro en su chaqueta. Era lo más estúpido que hizo en su vida. Ni de pequeño había hecho tal cosa…pero al ver el rostro estúpidamente alegre de su amiga, esa vergüenza se iba de a poco hasta que no quedara nada.

-¡YYY una foto!- Exclamó la alegre chica, tomando una foto a Castiel y luego a ella. Él reaccionó mal, por supuesto, pero no podía levantarse y hacer un alboroto en medio de tanto crierío.

-Castiel, Castiel, ¡esto es demasiado hahahaha, saliste con los ojos cerrados, qué diablos!

_La mataré. Cuando termine esta última vuelta, la mataré y luego me suicidaré. _Pensaba con un tic de ojo.

* * *

><p>-Aaah, ¡siento que gasté toda mi juventud, o que rejuvenecí diez años!- Dijo de forma neutral, estirándose, Violetta.<p>

El guitarrista, mientras tanto, un poco más y se tiraba al suelo del cansancio. Estaban en la terraza-jardín del acuario, todavía en el parque. No había nadie más que unos adultos hablando por teléfono.

-Entonces…-Se reincorporó sentándose a unos metros de su amiga-… ¿Ya me dirás la razón de la visita aquí?

Ella sonrió para sus adentros y suspiró. Le dio la espalda y observó la vista de las incontables luces del parque. El silencio reinaba luego de que los adultos se hayan ido. Castiel seguía mirando el suelo, y la joven clavó su vista en la nada.

- Solo quería agradecer el hecho de que sigo con vida.- El pelirrojo la miró extrañado, pero no mantuvo cualquier comentario lejos.-…y eso es gracias a ti. Me salvaste de los deudores de mi familia adoptiva. De no estar en la calle. De vivir con una doble vida que no podría mantener…Gracias a ti fue que nadie me hizo daño al mostrar mi verdadero ser, porque te tenían miedo- Soltó una pequeña risa que se desvaneció en el viento—Este día era para decirte eso: Gracias por todo.—

Y allí fue cuando Castiel tuvo un mal presentimiento, que guardó en silencio y dentro de sus otras dudas, hasta la mañana siguiente. Cuando Violetta, su amiga y compañera de casa…desapareció.

* * *

><p>Dos semanas después.<p>

Castiel tenía ojeras, no había dormido desde hace ya tiempo, o solo descansaba dos o tres horas. Lo demás, era ver TV, comer, tocar la guitarra (solo agarrarla y dejarla allí por un rato) y quedarse despierto sin hacer nada.

Lysandro y Rosa estaban preocupados por la situación de su amigo. No sabían que pasaba, puesto que Castiel no dijo ni una palabra de lo que sucedió dos semanas atrás.

Cierto, Rosa había notado cuando los dos, su mejor amiga y el amigo de ella, habían dejado de ir a clase. No se había podido contactar con ella, su celular estaba apagado y no sabía la ubicación de la casa de su madre. Se sentía una tremenda mala amiga. Tenía miedo de que algo le haya pasado, y eso le provocaba insomnio algunas veces.

Mientras tanto, a Castiel finalmente se le ocurrió ir a la habitación de su amiga, después del día de su desaparición. Sus ojos de zombi observaban el vacío del lugar. Solo quedaba el negro y morado pintados en las paredes, las sabanas que seguían con su aroma, y su armario vaciado.

Abrió cada uno de los cajones de su mesa de luz y de su armario, en busca de alguna pista inútil. Sin resultados, se propuso a retirarse, cuando se tropezó con sus propias piernas hasta aterrizar en el suelo. Se quedó allí, acostado. No era una situación para llorar. Ella no era una persona por la cual llorar. Pero su corazón estaba sin vida. Se sentía abandonado como cuando sus padres lo hicieron. Cuando se largaron a vivir su vidas dejando a su único hijo solo. Fue Violetta quien le dio luz a su vida, y solo quería una pista para verla una última vez.

Dispuesto a levantarse, se percató de un aparto que sobresalía por debajo de la cama. Lo agarró y su corazón de aceleró. Abrió los ojos y el brillo apareció de nuevo. El brillo de la esperanza.

Era el celular de Violetta. Con stickers de bandas de Heavy Metal, de Rock y otros géneros, pegados por doquier. Definitivamente era ese. Estaba apagado. Lo prendió con toda la desesperación del mundo y vio las llamadas perdidas y mensajes. Entre ellos, uno de su madre.

"¡Hija! ¿Cómo te va? Te mando este mensaje para saber si ya decidiste…tu padre espera muy ansioso tu respuesta, y dice que quiere verte. No importa cuál sea tu decisión, yo la respetaré, por mucho que me duela. ¡Te amo con todo mí ser! Tu mami."

Confundido, Castiel revisó si había otros mensajes similares, pero no encontró nada. No le servía de nada si no tenía pistas de a dónde fue, aunque ahora sabe que la razón hayan sido sus padres.

Entonces, recibió un mensaje que rompió el silencio de la sala y lo exaltó. Era otro de su madre.

"De: Mamá.

Asunto: Hey.

Idiota. ¿Qué haces leyendo mis mensajes? ¿Me extrañaste? Sé que no puedes vivir sin mí, hahaha. En fin, Rosa debe estar preocupada. Debe haber hecho un escándalo en el colegio. Dile que lo siento de mi parte. Lys debe estar preocupado a su manera, de una manera neutral, jaja. El desgraciado Lys. Sucrette debe haber entrado en pánico y se debe haber preocupado hasta el punto de llorar, la muy idiota. Yo estoy bien. No me suicidé ni me asesinaron, solo estoy con mis padres. Aquí, en América. Mi padre y madre lloraron mucho cuando llegué, fue muy chistoso, porque me provocaron unas cuantas lágrimas a mí también. Parece que hace unos años, mis padres adoptaron a un niño pobre, y lo cuidaron para que el día en el que yo viniera y no estuviera sola. Al principio me enfadé porque cuidaron a alguien más mientras no podían hacerlo conmigo, pero luego me di cuenta de que eso fue estúpido e inmaduro de mi parte, así que acepté el hecho. Tiene mi edad y es algo insoportable, como tú, pero no tanto. Lo estoy haciendo bien aquí, porque entiendo bien el inglés y voy a clases de arte.

Siento haberme ido sin avisar, pero por lo menos te dejé el recuerdo en el parque. Sí, no fue por mi cumpleaños. Solo quería dejarte un buen recuerdo…y despedirme bien de ese lugar. Era solo una molestia en tu casa, y aun cuando mi madre apareció, fui caprichosa y quise seguir quedándome allí, cuando sabía muy bien que no debía. Solo te hacía gastar tiempo preparándome comidas, lavando mi ropa, limpiando mi habitación y aguantando mis mierdas (en los dos sentidos). Eso hizo que decidiera dejar de entrometerme en tu vida, e irme a vivir con las personas que quieren estar conmigo, en vez de obligarte a ti a aguantarme. Woah, estoy haciendo un testamento, pero esto es lo que siento. Espero que nos volvamos a ver, si no es así, significa que desde el principio de debíamos habernos conocido. Entonces, ahora sí, me despido. ¡Vive tu vida y no dejes que la despedida de esta hermosura de afecte! Con muchas patadas en el trasero, te despide: Violetta."

Abajo había un archivo adjunto, una foto de los dos en el parque. Y eso era lo que necesitó para darle paso a una lágrima que se escapó. Sonrió con frustración y soltó en un suspiro sus preocupaciones. No le mandó nada de vuelta pues quería comprobar ese "…si no es así, significa que desde el principio de debíamos habernos conocido". Ella había planeado dejar su celular apropósito. Y recordó ese algo importante que tenía que decirle en el parque temático, y se sintió idiota.

_Bueno, la vida sigue. Nos vemos en el futuro, mi estúpida compañera de casa._

_Mi primer amor._

* * *

><p><strong>WOAAAAH, tienen el permiso de buscar mi dirección y venir a golpearme. Enserio, no puedo creer que me haya tardado tanto en esto. Me compraron una netbook así que pude terminar más rápido el capítulo. Bueno, supongo que tardarse una eternidad es el trabajo de una escritora de fanfics como yo, haha…ha…enserio, alguien golpéeme. Bueno, nuestra Violettita se fue a América con sus papis y wow, parece que tiene un hermanastro…hm hm, ¿qué cosas traerá consigo este chico parecido a Castiel en actitud? En fin. Ahora comenzaré el próximo capítulo, pero por las dudas, tráiganse una silla por si tardo mucho (?)<strong>


	13. Extraño reencuentro

Cinco años después. En algún lado de Francia, un avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto y una multitud de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes muchachas, comenzaron a gritar desaforadamente.

-Aaaaahn, ¡qué cansancio! ¿¡Cuánto diablos más nos harán trabajar?! Somos unas pobres doncellas de veintiún años que trabajan duro por graduarse de una universidad de arte profesional lleno de tiranos de mierda como profesores, pero tenemos que trabajar duro para comprar materiales…una puta tortura.- Gritaba, suspiraba y se quejaba una y otra vez Violetta. Su cabello corto ha crecido en montones de mechones de un color morado penetrantemente oscuro, sus ojos grises siguen siendo tan atrevidos y desafiantes como siempre, su altura no ha cambiado más que unos centímetros; lo único que más se ha notado de su apariencia desde su adolescencia son sus enormes dotes corporales, de los que está muy orgullosa.

Violetta volvió hace unos meses a Francia, a seguir sus estudios de arte en una prestigiosa universidad, a la que entró con honores. Sin embargo, sus padres le advirtieron que si volvía, tenía que trabajar con su propio esfuerzo. Por lo que actualmente trabaja en un hotel/restaurante como mesera. En sus tiempos libres, se la pasa quejándose con sus compañeras de trabajo, en la sala de descanso.

Lo primero que hizo al volver fue, por supuesto, encontrarse con Rosalya, con quien había mantenido contacto por mensajes y Skype. Cuando se vieron, Rosa la recibió en su casa, en donde estaba Leigh, su novio. Creyó que se casarían pero parece que la cosa estaba complicada. Su amiga no quería atarse pero él comenzó una discusión porque no pensaba que el casamiento era una atadura. Pero luego se arreglaron y siguieron viviendo normalmente. Esto llevo a pensar muchas cosas a Violetta, y entre ellas, la que más llamó su atención fue que Castiel apareció persistentemente relacionado con el amor. Esto la volvió loca porque pensaba cada tres minutos en él, pero como es una idiota, pensó que era porque extrañaba la rutina y que con el tiempo se le pasaría. En la actualidad, lo primero que quería hacer era tirar todo su equipaje y buscar a su amigo…sin embargo.

-¿Que él…qué?-Dijo, estupefacta.

-Castiel se fue de gira hace tres años. Bah, fue una gira por un año y se quedó viviendo en Tokio por otro año y al otro año ya estaba de gira nuevamente. Es algo extraño. ¿Nunca lo viste en la televisión? –Dijo Rosa mientras la ayudaba a desempacar.

-N-No…no me gustaba ver la televisión porque no me gustan los programas americanos…-

-¡¿AH?! ¡¿Hay posters, carteles, anuncios y muchas cosas sobre su banda, y aun así no lo viste nunca?! Me volverás loca. - Gritó molesta y tomó un vaso de agua, mientras tocaba su frente en señal de dolor de cabeza.

Violetta no dijo nada ante sus quejas y fue hacia afuera. En realidad evitaba toda esas cosas porque no quería verlo apropósito. Hasta le pidió a su familia que se mudaran a un lugar deshabitado para no poder ver cosas sobre él. Desde el momento en el que vio un cartel con el nombre de "Her ded" y los nombres de los miembros, evitó todo contacto con ello. Y es que quería creer fuertemente esas palabras que le dijo hace tiempo: "Espero que nos volvamos a ver, si no es así, significa que desde el principio de debíamos habernos conocido". Esa frase estuvo acompañándola ambiciosamente todos los años separada de su querido amigo.

Otro día agitado le esperaba, junto con sus torturadas compañeras. El día era especialmente peculiar, y es que el cielo estaba espolvoreado con nubes que no daban señal de irse, pero el calor persistía inútilmente. Las diminutas gotas amenazaban con caer, asustando a los asalariados y deportistas, y parejas que saldrían de picnic, pero esto era lo de menos para nuestra protagonista. La mala suerte estuvo muy de su lado desde el momento en que sus ojos se abrieron al despertar. No había ninguna forma de que su cabello se ordenara en la ordinaria cola de caballo que acostumbraba; sus ropas estaban en el lavadero y nadie pensaba lavarlas hasta que el sol saliera radiantemente (o alguien tuviera el suficiente tiempo libre para hacerlo, pues, en esta casa todos salían y no volvían hasta, máximo, el amanecer). Al salir, con un gorro escondiendo su enmarañado cabello y unas ropas viejas que le ajustaban el alma, perdió el bus y llegó media hora tarde a la primera clase. Sus compañeras estaban en sus días, y con un humor de perros; y lo peor de todo: había perdido la promoción especial de carnes y legumbres en el supermercado, cuando ella había sido una de las ganadoras, pero llegó tarde gracias a un trabajo mal hecho en su clase de Historia del Arte. Luego de salir de la universidad, gruesas gotas cayeron del cielo precipitadamente, provocando que el (poco) maquillaje que remarcaba sus ojos manchara su rostro, convirtiéndola en la imitación de un triste payaso. Corrió hasta su trabajo con la poca cordura que le quedaba y se descargó con el saco de box que habían instalado recientemente en la sala de descanso (para descargar estrés, porque pasaba muy a menudo, gracias a los jóvenes estudiantes).

-¡¿Qué diablos sucede con este día?! ¡¿Es que he hecho algo malo?!-Gritó desaforada-¡Realmente estoy maldita!

Una de sus compañeras de trabajo, la observó divertida.

-Dicen que si te han pasado todo tipo de cosas horripilantes y dignas de un ser que tiene puesto su corazón en el infierno, cuando no es así, al final del día, o cuando pienses que ya nada puede ponerte peor, ¡Algo maravilloso pasará!-Exclamó, alegre como tenía que ser.-Así que no desesperes, mi querida Violetta. Puede que en algunas horas, ¡no! Quizás minutos, pase algo extraordinario.

Violetta miró extrañada a esta simpática rubia que acababa de hablarle de una forma educada y hermosa, con palabras dignas de un libro. Sin embargo, tomó un poco de la peculiar alegría que ésta llevaba encima y suspiró con pesadez.

-Supongo que tienes razón.-Sonrió-No sé de dónde sacas tal alegría, pero supongo que debo agradecerte. Sin embargo…no creo que haya algo tan extraordinario que me pueda pasar.

Se tiró sobre el gran sillón de la salita de descanso y cerró sus ojos, esperando a que la jaqueca se debilitara sola. Su activa compañera la miró de reojo, apenada por no poder ayudarla.

_La oscuridad. Esa belleza oculta que nadie sabe apreciar. Todos le temen, y dejan llevar sus emociones, imaginando demonios y monstruos sin límite de horror. Escapan de ella, y la vuelven sinónimo de algo negativo, aun cuando nos otorga tanta paz, a diferencia de la claridad. Creo que tengo una ligera obsesión con ella. Cada vez que cierro mis ojos puedo visualizarla sin esfuerzo alguno. No importa que dolor tenga, ella me tomará entre sus brazos y me mimará con sus frías manos que concuerdan con mi piel. El cielo al anochecer en invierno, mi departamento sin luz, mis ojos cerrándose y sus manos estremeciendo mi cuerpo, bailando un vals con mis emociones. ¿Qué más necesito? No hay luz que pueda con mi amor por esta oscuridad. No hay nada que pueda…_

-…letta!

¿Uh? Un chillido. Alguien tenía la necesidad de perturbar mi querido amor.

-¡Violetta!

-Ya te escuché, maldita sea.-Contestó, irritada. Tocó su cabeza despeinando su cabello, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en su lugar, y que su dolor se haya desvanecido. Asintió sonriendo al no sentir el repetitivo martillazo que la torturaba anteriormente.-¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?

-¡Una hora!-Exclamó su compañera-Te cubrimos porque tuviste un día de perros y… ¡Más vale que nos pagues este favor! Ya es hora de irnos.

-Sí, sí. Lo siento.-Se levantó del sillón y buscó su celular, todavía adormilada. Un mensaje de Rosa había llegado, hace media hora. Cuando se propuso a abrirlo, la puerta se abrió, asustándola.

-¡Alguien!-Gritó desesperado el gerente del restaurante.-Alguien de total y suma importancia llegará en menos de media hora ¡y necesitamos a alguna de ustedes para atenderlo! Ofreceremos doble paga por las horas extra, pero la necesitamos ahora.

Todas dirigieron su mirada rápidamente hacia Violetta, quien entendió el mensaje que sus compañeras le arrojaron. Dejó caer el teléfono con desinterés y levantó el brazo.

-Lo haré. Ah, pero no hace falta que me paguen de más.

Y la persona al parecer SI era de suma importancia, pues hicieron cambiar las vestimentas de moza que normalmente llevaba, a uno más femenino, más limpio, que denotara las cuatro estrellas del lugar. Violetta esperó, llenando de suspiros la sala, a que su santidad llegara para largarse de una vez.

El gerente avisó que al parecer el coche del gran invitado tardaría más de lo esperado, por lo que podía descansar sus hombros unos minutos. Largó otro suspiro y fue en busca de su celular. Al sentarse en la banqueta, en la entrada, abrió el mensaje de Rosa.

"¡Violetta! ¡Castiel ha llegado a Francia! Pasó un rato por aquí pero dijo que todavía tenía una cena con uno de sus agentes. ¡Ven lo más antes posible cuando salgas de tu trabajo!"

Estupefacta, apenas escuchó que su jefe le gritaba que se pusiera de pie para saludar al invitado. Levantó la vista lentamente, todavía sorprendida, y casi se cae de la sorpresa.

Un alto hombre pasó por la entrada, acompañado de otras personas que no llevaron su atención. Un hombre de ojos grises, rebeldes y penetrantes, sensuales para algunos, misteriosos para otros. Su cabello corto demostraba limpieza y masculinidad al máximo, pero no dejaba de hacerlo ver como el gran desubicado que era, gracias al tono carmesí que tanto lo caracterizaba. Sus abdominales eran escondidos vilmente por las telas insulsas de diseñador que llevaba, al igual que sus tríceps y bíceps. Su blanca y deslumbrante sonrisa hacía brillar el exterior, haciendo correr el viento y bailar a las rosas. Y cuando su gélida mirada se encontró con el derretido rostro de Violetta, el mundo se detuvo.

La saliva recorría la barbilla de nuestra protagonista, su boca semi-abierta, su cabeza inclinada y su mirada completamente perdida ante la aparición repentina de su amigo, la delataron ante uno de sus guardias, quien la miraba entretenido, pensando "Otra más ha caído".

El gerente le arrebató el sueño cuando le gritó que se acomodara en posición para recibir a una de las bandas más conocidas en Europa y gran parte de América y Asia.

Entonces fue el turno de él, de embobarse. Aunque su mirada se había cruzado desde afuera; cuando entró al restaurante, fue que la reconoció. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus piernas y brazos apenas podían controlarse para ir hacia ella. Respiró hondo, casi ahogándose en el proceso, y desvió la mirada. ¡Qué rayos! Justo el primer día en el que regresaba debía encontrársela, ¡y no podía ni mirarla porque se descontrolaría! Apretó los dientes y saludó fingiendo cortesía al gerente del lugar.

-¡Cuánto me alegra que hayan elegido mi humilde restaurante para su reunión! Y bien han hecho en elegirlo. ¿Quieren que…-llamó con la mirada a Violetta, quien caminó, también fingiendo, vagancia hacia él.-…tome sus órdenes?

Castiel apartó la mirada fugazmente y Violetta estaba tensa. Desde hace rato que veía que el idiota ni la miraba, y no sabía si esto se debía a que no la reconocía o solo era algún enfermo.

Bajó la cabeza en señal de haber entendido la orden y fue hacia la cocina.

-Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios, oh dios. Ken, ayúdame por lo que más quieras en la puta vida.-Dijo, pálida, hacia el moreno que tomó las hojas con las órdenes.

-Dije que dejes de soltar esas palabras en esta cocina. ¿Qué te sucede?

-Castiel está aquí. Ese maldito punk está aquí y sigue siendo igual de idiota… ¿o quizá no? No he hablado con él pero parece haber conseguida carisma, o algo se hizo… ¿se habrá operado? Huh, pero—

-Deja de murmurar, sabes que odio ese tipo de…-levantó la mirada y se encontró con el matón al que le temía en su adolescencia.-Qué…carajos.

-Eso quisiera saber yo… ¡Lo hizo apropósito, ese virgen de mierda! ¿Cómo es posible que—"Espero que nos volvamos a ver, si no es así, significa que desde el principio de debíamos habernos conocido" La frase cruzó por su cabeza. ¿Destino? ¡Qué idiotez! Como si eso…fuera…

Charla y charla tan asquerosamente aburrida cruzaba por un oído y se escapa por el otro. En este momento quería saber en dónde diablos estaba su amiga. Sus pies y manos comenzaron a moverse, nervioso y desesperado por verla. _¡Por favor! Esperé cinco años, ¿cuánto más me harán esperar para ver a esa estúpida niña?_ Pensó, rascando su cabello. Sus amigos miraban extrañados las expresiones que raramente demostraba Castiel.

Finalmente la cena llegó, a manos de Violetta. Quién trató de despegar la vista de su viejo amigo y servir la comida con toda la decencia posible. Pero sus manos temblaban y su gerente la mataba con la mirada observando los errores de su empleada. Cuando tocaba servirle a Castiel, sus miradas se encontraron accidentalmente y el temblor en sus manos aumentó, tirando la carne al suelo, y manchando toda su impecable vestimenta. El jefe explotó de ira, pero decidió dejarla al terminó de la velada.

-¡Ay, ay! Querida Violetta. ¿Podrías tener más cuidado? ¡No puedo creer tu incompetencia…! Creo que fue demasiado pronto para dejarle a una novata servir en las mesas.-Dirigió su mirada al manager de la banda, que se encontraba neutral ante el asunto.-Disculpe, luego me encargaré del despido de esta torpe empleada. Mis totales disculpas.-Fusiló con la mirada a Violetta, obligándola a disculparse, no solo con el manager, sino con Castiel.

-Mis totales disculpas por el incidente, señor. Pero no me disculparé con el bandido aquí presente. Fue su total culpa el haber tirado la comida, y ya que usted ha dicho que me despedirá, no creo que deba obedecer ante algo tan estúpido.-Esto captó la mirada confundida de Castiel.- Pagaré los platos rotos. Con su permiso, señor.

Caminó lentamente hacia el baño, dejando a todos los hombres presentes, boquiabiertos.

-Fiuuu, esa es una mujer. ¿Cómo dijo que se llama?-Soltó finalmente el baterista de la banda.

-Violetta…-Murmuró Castiel. Sonrió con satisfacción, mirando hacia la dirección hacia donde caminó su amiga.-Los platos…-dijo-Los pagaré yo.

Violetta, mientras tanto, se encontraba furiosa. Entró en razón luego de haber sido sermoneada. Pero no por sus últimas palabras, no se arrepentía de ellas. Sino de haberse puesto nerviosa por tal idiota. ¡Ni una palabra, el desgraciado! Pues que así sea. El orgullo era demasiado grande como para guardarse las palabras. Eso le había costado dos trabajos. Y nunca se ha arrepentido de él. Sin su valioso orgullo, no sería ella misma.

Limpió la salsa en sus piernas con servilletas y se dirigió a la sala de empleados, a cambiarse. Finalmente, se fue, dejando el dinero por los platos.

-¡¿Que te despidieron?! Eres increíble. Enserio.

Rosalya caminaba por toda la habitación, nerviosa y con un tic permanente en el ojo.

-Bah, no era tanta paga, de todos modos.-Dijo desinteresada, Violetta.-Sabes que consigo cualquier trabajo que quiero, así me importa un carajo.

-¡¿Un carajo?! JA. Como desearía que no consigas ninguno para que aprendas.-Dijo Rosa, molesta. Acomodó su cama y se acostó.

-Como sea, nunca pasará. Hasta mañana.-Dispuesta a irse, caminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo.-Ese Castiel. ¿Se quedará a dormir aquí?

-Ese Castiel dices…Sí, su banda se tomará un descanso así que por hoy dormirá aquí y mañana buscará un departamento.

-Entiendo.-Sonrió malévolamente y soltó una risita inaudible.

Al otro día. El despertador sonó, pero una energética Violetta acomodaba su cabello. Esta vez era sedoso como acostumbraba. Se levantó y apagó la alarma. Su suéter favorito estaba limpio, sus leggins y botas también. El día era entre fresco y caluroso. Y era sábado. Era perfecto. Todo era perfecto. Hoy conseguiría trabajo y todo iría a flor de pipa. Abrió la puerta principal y miró sonriendo cual gato Cheshire, la nota pegada en la misma. "No se aceptan idiotas. Espero que vayas buscando otro lugar para dormir. Haha." Estaba escrito en el papel, por nuestra mismísima protagonista. Abajo había otras palabras: "Púdrete, pedazo de virgen. Iré a dormir con alguna de mis amantes, suerte con encontrar trabajo. Haha."

Arrancó la nota y la tiró al tacho de basura de la cocina. _¿Amantes? Sí como no._ Soltó carcajadas de repente, asustando a Leigh, que se encontraba desayunando.

Violetta partió en busca de trabajo, mientras que Rosa se levantaba adormilada, y muy desarreglada.

-Ah, ¿Viola ya se fue?-Preguntó entre bostezos a su novio, sirviéndose un vaso de jugo.

-Sí… ¿Rosa, hay alguna razón para que se ría a carcajadas a estas horas de la mañana?-Dijo Leigh.

-¿Eh? Sería extraño ya que odia madrugar. ¿No estaba leyendo algo? Esa idiota normalmente ser ríe exageradamente de los estúpidos cómics del diario.-Negó decepcionada ante los aspectos infantiles de su amiga.

-Mmm…creo haber visto que tiró un papel al tacho de basura.-Contestó.

-¿Al tacho?-Abrió como si nada el cesto que desbordaba basura, y tomó el bollo de papel que parecía ser el más nuevo. Lo leyó y suspiró con pesadez. Luego soltó una risa.-Esos dos…no cambiarán nunca, ¿eh?

* * *

><p>Nada. Nada. Y más…nada. Ya había concurrido a tres lugares y todos, al escuchar su nombre, se negaron rotundamente a contratarla. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ella, con un perfecto curriculum, ¿estaba siendo negada? Esto no era posible. Sin duda, algo estaba mal en la cabeza de estas personas.<p>

Llegó al cuarto lugar, de cinco que había tenido en mente, y nuevamente sucedió. El amable hombre la rechazó al leer su nombre. Y algo estaba mal. Y lo averiguaría.

-Disculpe… Necesito saber la razón por la cual no me contrata. Mis antecedentes son perfectos. No hay razón por la cual rechazarme. Si no me lo dice, tendré que hacer un escándalo…-Lo miró seria y penetrantemente, poniendo incómodo al gerente.-Y no creo que usted quiera verme así.

-M-M-Mis disculpas señorita. Los puestos ya han sido—

-Pero hace unos minutos me dijo que había dos puestos libres. ¿No es así? A menos que tenga la tendencia de mentirle a las mujeres. Eso no está bien, señor. ¿Es así como ve a su mujer e hijos todos los días? Tsk, tsk, tsk.-Negó con la cabeza, manipulando los pensamientos del hombre. Quiso partirse de risa cuando vio al gerente dudando de su propia existencia.

-Yo…no…-Suspiró triste y la miró a los ojos.-Le diré, pero usted no debe decir ni una palabra de esto a nadie.-Dijo, suplicando.

-Entiendo, entiendo.

-Un joven vino hacia aquí, a la madrugada, con varios hombres y me advirtió que no contratara a la señorita que lleve el nombre "Violetta Müller" o mi familia sufriría y… yo…yo…-Casi llorando, el hombre le suplicó que no diga nada.

_Así que fuiste tan lejos con mi juego como para amenazar, ¿eh? JA. Inmaduro. Veintidós años y sigues sin madurar._ Pensó, saliendo del lugar.

Entonces, vagando por la calle, no tenía otra opción más que pensar en alguna estrategia para devolvérsela al inmundo pelirrojo. Entre sus pensamientos, un brazo la tomó de la muñeca y la llevó hacia un callejón. Antes de reaccionar, Castiel tapó su boca y Violetta lo miro alarmada, golpeándolo en la entrepierna. Luego de unos segundos de alaridos silenciosos, la joven lo miró sonriendo, y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal tu amante?-Preguntó Violetta.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal tu nuevo trabajo?-Respondió él, con arrogancia.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que haya conseguido uno?

-Ha. ¿Qué? ¿Tienes celos?-Contestó, siempre sonriendo.-Además, sé que no lo hiciste. No finjas superioridad. No me tomes por idiota, he cambiado.

-Wau. ¿Así que me estuviste siguiendo todo el día para asegurarte que no consiguiera ninguno? Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Eso es tener tiempo libre.-Observó triunfante la expresión de enfado de su amigo.-¿Así que antes eras idiota? Que pueda seguir tomándote el pelo de esta forma quiere decir que no has cambiado.- Se acercó a su oído.-Ni un poco.-Murmuró.

Él la llevó rápidamente contra la otra pared del estrecho callejón y tomó sus muñecas, llevándolas encima de su cabeza. Se acercó y sonrió.

-¿Ni un poco? ¿Y cómo explicas la saliva que lanzabas cuando me viste anoche? ¿Hm?-Y por primera vez pudo ver el rostro ruborizado de Violetta. Esta apartó la mirada, resistiendo la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Castiel se sorprendió por la expresión de la chica que, pensó, nunca vería de esta semejante forma. Tan débil y tan adorable. El pecho de la joven rogaba por respirar aire fresco, pues parecía que ambos respiraban el oxígeno del otro. Sus pechos, sus caderas, su cuerpo, su rostro, su ser: en ese mismo momento quería que todo fuera para él solo. Sus manos temblaban. Acercó su rostro a los labios de la furiosa joven, que enseguida evolucionó de expresión cuando vio a su amigo acercarse. Pero el momento, ese momento en el que el mundo se detenía…

-¡Caaaaasssstieeeeel!-Gritaban varias voces chillonas, un grupo que corría de un lado para otro.

Enseguida se alejaron asustados. Violetta se estableció más rápido de lo que Castiel pensó, observando nuevamente esos ojos temerosos, diferentes a los volubles y sorprendidos ojos que tuvo la suerte de ver hace unos segundos.

-C-Como sea. Mañana encontraré trabajo, y verás cómo te arrepentirás de burlarte de mí, virgen de mierda.-Dijo, acomodando su cabello. Caminó hacia afuera del callejón.

-El burro hablando de orejas.-Refunfuñó.

Violetta se dio la vuelta y lo miró, esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Virgen…?¿Quién dijo que soy virgen?-Remató.

…_¿Ah?_

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAY QUE IMTEMZIDAH.(?) Me quedé un poquitín seca después de este capítulo haha, pero veré cómo me las arreglo. ¡En fin! ¿Qué tal? Un Castiel de pelo corto JUJUJU, porque me molesta que lo dejen con el pelo largo siempre cuando lo hacen mayor :C Está más juerte que la leshuga(?) Estuvo haciendo más ejercicio y ahora es más fuerte que la pobre Violetta que estuvo estudiando más arte que boxeo :CC sfjnasfnsa por cierto, Kentin estaba trabajando como ayudante de chef a medio tiempo, por si no se dieron cuenta hahaha. Veré si hago dibujos de cómo son ahora, porque YOLO(? DESEEN QUE HAYA LEMOOOOON, que soy capaz de escribirlo(?<strong>


End file.
